It's All In The Blood
by AnimeTasha
Summary: OC & Kaname. A chanced encounter begins something new to a girls and a Pure Bloods life. But what happens when secrets are revealed? Not only about her family but about the schools Night students.
1. Information Important!

**Information**

Please forgive my lame summary, I am working on a better one.

This is a revised version of Sugar, We're Going Down.

Well its best for me to explain this all. I have decided to go over the already existing chapters to this story and fix/add whatever I see fit. So if you think you dont have to read them again its best that you do because I have fixed things up, or you might just re-read it because you wish to. It's your choice.

I am also doing my best to concentrate on getting this story done because I have the sequel already in mind.

Feel free to message me about anything you wish to know or what-not.

I am working on each chapter when I get the time, so please bear with me.

--

**OC Information:**

_**Name:**_ Nene Sato (www. animegalleries. net/albums/userpics/76460/gothhinata. JPG (take out the spaces))

_**Age:**_ 15

_**Eyes:**_ deep blue

_**Hair:**_ black

_**Other:**_ has her lip pierced on the left side, ears pierced twice and once on the top of her right ear.

_**Personality:**_ quiet, nice and a dreamer

--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knights in any way. Nor do I own any songs, quotes or other copy written stuff. I do own the OC/s and plot!

(I decided this would save me posting a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Steam filled the bathroom as the hot water splashed their bodies every now and then, his slender fingers entwined with Nene's as his body pushed against her slender back, pressing her front against the shower wall. Slowly his lips met her delicate shoulder, kisses so light she thought he wasn't touching her pale skin at all. Finally his lushes lips found themselves on her neck, to be more specific on the one spot were everyone's main vain was, a simple kiss on that spot sent a river of shivers down Nene's spine. He smirked against her pale skin, she could feel that smirk of enjoyment, without any warning his fangs pierced into her skin. Her eyes closed feeling the slight pin pricks; he had done it many times before so she was used to the feeling of those fangs. The sound of the running water and his sucking of her blood mixed so well that her head fell back against him and tilted to the side giving him better access to her neck…_

**(Nene's P.O.V)**

The annoying sound of my stupid alarm clock made me groan as it rang, the stupid thing was telling me to wake up and get my ass out of bed. But I didn't want to. Lazily I swatted the damned device before successfully knocking it to ground and stopping its retched sound.

"Peace…" I mumbled snuggling with the warm blankets that covered and surrounded me.

Just as that wonderfully engrossing dream began to start back up in my mind; my damned clock began to ring once more. With an irritated sigh I pushed back the blankets and moved to a sitting position with my feet over the edge of the bed.

"I am up!" I grumbled giving the clock a good kick, shutting it up with that move.

Stretching I rose from the bed and headed to my window, pulling back the curtains the morning rays graced my room with light. Light which I admit to hate, I'm not a big morning person, but who is? Sighing I decided to get moving by having a relaxing shower before dressing in the Day class uniform. With the four months of being here I still have no clue to why there are two classes, Day and Night. And when I asked to attend the Night class I was knocked back by Chairman Cross. Very strange.

'_Oh well…' _I sighed brushing my hair out before putting in a few standard clips.

As I look at myself in the mirror on my vanity, I ask myself the same question I do every morning. Am I really that pretty as everyone says I am? It may sound a little vain, but I truly don't see what is so beautiful about me. I can still remember the first class I had; all the boys questioned me about being in the right class because I was so beautiful that I would be mistaken as a Night class student. Those statements only made me more curious about the Night class, but when both Day and Night classes changed over I saw what they meant.

The girls were of every Day girl's envy, while the guys of the Day were jealous about how the Night class guys had fan girls. I first thought they were all a bunch of idiots, till I saw him. I blinked a few times as I recalled his name.

'_Kaname Kuran…Night class Prefect and Moon dorm President'_, I thought bringing a hand to the aqua stone around my neck.

'_Every time I think his name or just see him, I get these chills…' _I thought fingering the stone before sighing.

It was a stupid thing to think about, I wasn't as pretty as most of the girls, well I thought anyways. Moving the lip ring a few times I finished getting ready for my first class. Grabbing my bag I headed out of my room and down the halls before out into the fresh air of another day. Students were making their way to class as well while many others seemed to be sleeping in or just not realising they were late.

'_I wish I could be a sleep right now…' _I pouted holding my bag in both hands and in front of me like many of the girls did.

But then again I'm not like any of the other girls here at Cross Academy. Sure I am pretty well off with money and both my parents are devoiced like most. But I am not some little rich girl who thinks she has to be like everyone else to fit in. No. I am myself and I don't care what anyone says. I am quiet; I am nice…to most people and, like most girls my age, a true dreamer. Not to mention a great musician and artist.

"Good morning Nene-chan!" a bright voice before me said, knocking me right out of my thoughts.

As I looked up from the ground I saw my one friend and her name is Yuki Cross, the Chairman's daughter. She was a sweet girl, a Prefect to our class with a pure heart. But how we became friends? I will never know.

"Morning Yuki-chan" I replied with a tired sigh, her bright face seemed to drop a bit.

"Did you get any sleep by any chance, Nene-chan?" she asked as we both began to walk to homeroom together.

I nodded, "yes…a little, yet it seemed it wasn't enough" I sighed.

Yuki always cared too much; too much it would kill her one day. My dear friend went on about how much I needed to rest more, suggested things that would help me get that sleep I needed, one of them was warm milk. I told her I have tried that and almost every other one she suggested. Soon we ended up in homeroom and so started our long, well to me anyways, day of learning.

**(End of Nene's P.O.V)**

**0000000000**

Kaname rolled over on his side, his half open eyes looked into the darkness of his room. He had had another one of those 'dreams' of his. They weren't nightmares of torture or killing, but pleasure. He found such things to be strange yet appealing. With a sigh he sat up, the sheets that covered his chest fell to pool in his lap while showing off his bare chest. His left hand ran through his bed hair as he thought, more recalling the dream.

_The soft touch of a fragile female hand ran down his back and around to his chest, slowly moving their way up that amazingly pale chest of his. Her lips made ghost like contact with his shoulder as he groaned. That sound brought a smile to her lushes' lips and before she knew it Kaname had her pinned to his bed. His fangs making earth shattering contact with her soft, fragile neck. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of her blood, her slender fingers with slightly long nails scrapped up and down his chest. Not that hard that welts were left, just enough to show a red line__…_

Kaname pulled himself from those thoughts as a knock came at his door, who would be disturbing him at a time like this? There were still a few hours till he had to rise for classes. Sighing Kaname rose from his bed, revealing the baggy night pants he wore, before going to his door.

"Yes?" he questioned still a little sleepy as he opened the door to see the Vice-President, Takuma Ichijo.

"Sorry to have waken you, but I believe a few of the other students, you and myself have some matters to discuss before Night class" Ichijo said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Kaname groaned, how had he forgotten something like that? With a sigh he told his friend that he would be down as quick as he could once he changed. Once Ichijo was gone and Kaname had closed the door he leaned his back against the wooden door.

'_What has been wrong with me lately?'_ He questioned himself as he closed his eyes for a minute.

Those dreams of his, they have left him swimming in a world of wishes. The years he has lived nothing like this has happened before, so why now? Sighing yet again Kaname pushed away from the door and headed off to get ready for the meeting and classes. But at the same time he had a feeling something would change today, something good was going to happen.

**0000000000**

At the conclusion of classes Nene couldn't help but sigh as her fellow girls seemed to race off to the Night class dorms. It was the same everyday at class change. All the girls would cheer, push and scratch just to get a look at the guys they thought were gods, hell, even most of the guys were just as bad. Passing them by Nene just looked a head of her; she didn't need that distraction of beauty. She had only wished that her bag handle hadn't broken like it did. Her bag fell to the ground causing its insides to fall out.

"Damn it!" Nene cursed softly falling to her knees and slowly picked up the books, paper and other bits and pieces.

Without realising it, Nene had had a bit of help with gathering up a few books. And as she went for them all she found was a set of hands holding out three books to her. Slowly her deep blue eyes ran up those arms, over the shoulders and to the face of none other then Night classes Kaname Kuran. His soft smile brought out a small blush upon her pale cheeks.

"T-thank you…" she said softly taking the books and shoving them into her bag before standing once more.

"It is perfectly alright" Kaname replied as he too moved back to stand before Nene.

In the few silent moments the both of them stood before the other, neither one of them spoke. They didn't feel the need too. The grip on her bag only tightened as Nene stood there. Kaname on the other hand found himself looking Nene over, just like any guy would.

"Kaname, are you coming?" the sudden voice of Ichijo called to the male, both Kaname and Nene looked to the holder of the voice before Kaname turned back to Nene.

"I believe I must go now" he stated giving her another smile before turning and taking a few steps before stopping, "and make sure to fix that bag of yours" was his final words before walking off with Ichijo.

As both males walked on Ichijo just looked at Kaname with a weird stare, "you have never done that before, helped a girl retrieve her fallen books" Ichijo stated still a little shocked.

"What can I say? Other then something…good happened today" Kaname replied with an inward laugh, those words only making Ichijo more confused.

At that time Nene had made it back to her room, throwing her bag on the floor she collapsed on her bed. Sighing loudly she snuggled with her blankets but found herself not sleepy. Usually after classes she would take a small nap, yet today she wasn't one bit tired. All she seemed to remember was the kindness Kaname showed her. And before she knew it, Nene was blushing at the thought of dear old Kaname Kuran.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The glow of the moon radiated through Nene's window, across the floor and slightly over her hand that hung over the edge of her bed. Her eyes were half open as her digital clock change to 12am; she couldn't sleep because that dream, and others, seemed to play over and over in her head. With a sigh Nene sat up knowing what she had to do, she had to write down this latest dream in her dream journal. Moving from the bed Nene walked over to her bag before searching it for the crimson hard covered journal. There was just one thing, it wasn't there.

'_What!? Oh no!'_ She thought tipping her whole bag up side down, everything fell out before her and yet, there was no journal.

Taking a few deep breathes Nene looked around her room in case it was there but sadly, it wasn't anywhere in the room. Closing her eyes Nene tried to recall what she had down with the journal, panic beginning to set in. If anyone read the journal, she would just die.

'_Let's see…I put it in my bag this morning before leaving the room. I took it out in my third period class because I was really bored and had started to write the dream down…' _she paused thinking,_ 'oh crap! Oh please don't tell me I lost it when everything fell out of my bag!?'_

Nene's eyes shot open and looked out her window, either she left the book on the ground or Kaname has it. She prayed that it had just been left on the ground, she didn't want to think of what Kaname would think about the dreams she had written down. Sure there were a few mile ones but then there were also some really raunchy ones.

'_If he has read them…I'm going to die!'_ She thought running her hands down her face, there really was only one way to find out if the book is out there and it involves braking curfew.

**0000000000**

The light of the moon varied every now and then, due to the trees and such. At this time of morning, since is now after 12am, both Kain and Aidou found themselves enjoying the fresh air as they took a stroll. Both males enjoyed to take a walk during their brake, well actually it was Aidou who liked to take a walk during the brake and Kain just tagged along so that his dear cousin wouldn't get into to trouble like usual.

"It is such a beautiful night…I wonder what lovely Yuki-chan is doing…" Aidou thought out loud with a smile upon his face, ever since he had had a taste of her blood he can't seem to forget it.

"No doubt patrolling around…" Kain muttered with a sigh, he knew his cousin all too well.

"Hm? What is this…?" Aidou questioned no one in particular as he stopped to pick up a hard covered book, at that time Kain had joined his cousin with just as much curiosity.

Aidou dusted off what little dust rested on both sides of the book before opening to the first page. From the hand writing they could tell it wasn't any ordinary book, a journal or dairy maybe. But then again it could just be someone's own recipe book, or even spell book. Both seemed to think that last one and laughed knowing it couldn't be since there aren't any magical beans around.

"Could it be a Day student's?" Kain inquired eyeing his cousin who he guessed was actually going to read it.

"Possibly, I think we will just have to read a bit of it to find out, ne?" Aidou replied with a cute flutter of his eyes, an attempt to persuade his stick in the mud of a cousin.

Kain only sighed before turning his back on Aidou, it was his silent way of saying 'I want no part in this, your on your own'. Aidou smiled widely as he flipped a few pages till he came to the first entry. His eyes scanning over the neatly written script, each word only making him read more and more. Whoever wrote this knew the right words to use to describe something so intense and pleasurable.

"So…?" Kain's curious voice said braking Aidou from the deep thoughts of the writing, clearing his throat from the lump that had formed Aido straightened himself out.

"Well it seems to me that this is one of those Dream journals, and no doubt it is a girls from the handwriting and…choice in words" Aidou replied feeling a little hot under the collar.

Sensing how funny his cousin was acting, Kain turned back to Aido and took note at how from just reading a bit of that journal seemed to have changed his cousin, "what has been written?"

"Well…um, it's…" Aidou was at a loss of words, how could he tell his cousin it was basically smut?

With a sigh Kain walked up to Aido and practically snatched the book from his hands before reading it for himself. If Aidou wasn't feeling different he would be laughing at his cousin because he was acting just like he did, maybe more. Becoming engrossed in each word and hot under the collar.

**0000000000**

Nene had finally and successfully snuck out of the dorms and was now making a fast, yet quiet search for the book. Over and over again she thought about how embarrassed she will be if anyone reads that journal. Sure she was thinking about showing it to someone some day, but to have it just openly read without consent would kill her.

'_Please, I'm begging you…let me find it without anyone reading it!'_ She prayed ducking into the shadows and waiting a minute before continuing on.

Nene grew closer and closer to the spot were she had dropped her stuff, but there were two surprises waiting for her. And they weren't the good kind either. Her heart was racing out of panic and her eyes wide with fear. But then the sight of two figures a head of her only made her eyes widen more and her heart beat so fast that it would soon beat right through her chest. Ducking behind a tree she moved a little closer just to see who they were and if her book was in their possession.

"It seems that journal has the same effect on you too Kain…" a familiar voice stated simply.

'_I know that voice…its Aidou or as the girls call him Idol'_, Nene thought cursing her luck because both Aidou and his cousin Kain have her journal, and has read a bit of it.

A rush of emotions ran through Nene at this moment; fear, panic and good old anger. Luckily anger was the last making her more brave to do what she did next. Moving from out of the bushes Nene headed right for them both, running no doubt about it.

"Hey! That's mine, you don't have the right to—ooo" she softly yelled before tripping over a tree root that she hadn't seen.

Without one ounce of grace, Nene fell forward and slid along the ground for a bit. From her soft yelling and then her fall both Aidou and Kain jumped at the new presence and that of a Day student too. After hearing Nene groaned both males walked over to her, Kain helped her sit up before he smelt that all too familiar scent.

'_Blood!'_ Kain thought looking to his cousin, who just stood there as his eyes glazed over.

Nene had scrapped her left knee pretty badly, blood slowly making its way down her leg. Just the site of the red substance was starting to get to Aidou and Kain could see it. In his head Kain was yelling for his cousin to not do anything stupid. But then again this is Aidou.

"My journal…" Nene whispered bringing her head up to look at Kain and then Aidou, even with her fall she had, Nene was still determined to get her journal back.

Her few words seemed too registered in Aidou's mind, bringing back a little bit of his senses. And before Kain could say anything Aidou was by Nene on her left while Kain was on the right. Sitting the journal in her lap Aidou seemed to have this look that Kain thought that he was going to sink his teeth into her. But then Kain was surprised with Aidou as he pulled out a handkerchief and placed it over the scrap. His eyes losing their glazed over state as he returned to normal.

"You should be more careful Nene-chan" Aidou said in a cute voice, typically him when it came to girls, as Kain just sighed.

Nene looked between both cousins before clutching her journal. Both guys noticed that and looked at each other. There were a few questions they had about her journal. Like how she wrote so passionately, and why was she having those kinds of dreams. But before either one could speak up, a new presence joined them.

"Kain, Aidou…" the soft and mysterious voice said behind the three of them.

Kaname was the one who had shown up; no doubt the smell of Nene's blood had brought him out. The look on his face was stern but slightly grateful, because Aidou had held himself back from drinking her blood. Slowly both Kain and Aidou moved from Nene's side and stood before Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai" both Kain and Aidou said, a little jumpy.

"The both of you go back to class, I will take Nene-san back to her dorm" Kaname stated not giving either of them the chance to say anything.

When both males were gone, leaving Kaname and Nene alone he looked to her and then her covered scrap. Making a note to himself to make sure Aidou's punishment wasn't so bad, he walked over to her

"It seems your having a bit of bad luck today" he stated kneeling by her side, of course Nene was blushing by now while biting her lip ring lightly.

"I-I believe so…" she mumbled looking at her journal, which she clutched for dear life.

Kaname noticed her hold on the book, it seemed to mean a lot to her. Closing his eyes he sighed, Nene looked to him as he did this. His eyes opening as her deep blue orbs looked right into his. And then the next thing she knew, Kaname was holding her bridal style. The sudden action making her squeak and Kaname chuckle, a deep chuckle that Nene hadn't heard before.

"It's perfectly alright Nene-san" he assured her as he slowly began to make his way to the Sun girl dorms, making sure to stick to the shadows for most of the trip.

Before reaching the dorms Kaname took a detour to a near by water tap, it would be best to wash the dirt out of her scrap now in case someone saw her as she went to her room. Sitting Nene down Kaname removed the handkerchief; the scent of dried blood was strong, maybe stronger then normal.

'_Come to think of it…as I stood outside the smell of Nene's blood seemed to draw me more then most…' _he thought pushing back the small urge to lick the blood.

Soon Kaname had washed the wound with a little help from Nene, who refused to look him in the eyes since he picked her up. The blush on her face never leaving. When he was finished Kaname fished out his own handkerchief and placed it over the now clean scarp.

"There…" he said with a smile, "do you think you can walk now? After all I have this feeling your uncomfortable with me carrying you…"

Nene nodded and with that he had helped her stand on her own feet, but as they walked he held her arm so that she wasn't putting to much weight on her scrapped leg. Coming to the dorm she thanked Kaname as she hugged her book. She felt so stupid for making such an idiot out of herself; he must think she was a real cluts.

"It is alright, now back to your room and off to sleep with you" he said smiling softly as she nodded.

Nene turned and headed back into the building, watching to make sure that no one would catch her sneaking back in. Kaname watched her leave and was about to leave himself when he noticed on his hand was a bit of blood. A bit of Nene's blood. Giving into himself, slowly bringing his finger to his lips, his tongue leaving his mouth and licking the little bit of blood. The taste was…Kaname didn't know how to describe her blood but he knew he wouldn't mind having another taste, a bigger taste. Shaking his head he pushed back the thought knowing he couldn't drink her blood or anyone's blood for that matter. With that he left, returning to his class and to deal with Aidou and Kain.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Nene's P.O.V**

Looking at my self in the mirror through half lidded eyes, I cursed the morning as I brushed my teeth. I didn't dread the day or anything; I just wished I could have had a little more sleep over the past two nights. But thanks to some dreams, I haven't had that. Spitting out the tooth paste before rinsing my mouth out with some water and grabbing a towel I dried around my mouth, not once taking my eyes off myself in the mirror.

'_Those blasted dreams…you betray me with the form of Kaname…' _I thought glaring at myself before exiting the bathroom.

It is true, the male in my dreams have now taken the face of Kaname Kuran. I fear more now when it comes to writing them down. I fear that if anyone finds out I will never live it down and he would hate me. Groaning I put on a simple black pleated skirt, a red turtle neck and a black coat over that, a pair of long black socks and my black and red boots. I planned to go into town with a few of the other girls for a while.

'_I really need a break'_, I sighed grabbing on my small back pack.

Just as I opened my door there stood Yuki, she blinked before smiling brightly at me. She was such a happy girl, so unlike me in every way. I have grown up with a small amount of each emotion, yet being here I believe has made that small amount of happiness grow.

"Are you ready to go Nene-chan?" she questioned clasping her hands together.

I nodded, "I am Yuki-chan" I laughed softly as I closed my door so we could both leave together.

Before I knew it, Yuki had my arm and was pulling me down the hall. In a blink of an eye we were outside and not to far from the small group of other girls. I could already spot Yuki's other friend Yori. I see she is attempting to get me to mingle with the other girls, what a waste of time.

**End of Nene's P.O.V**

Before long the group of girls made their way from the Academy campus and off to the town. On the way all they did was talk except for Nene, who lost herself in thought. Along with her previous thoughts, another mixed in with them.

'_Why haven't I been called to the Chairman's office? Surely Kaname had reported my brake of curfew…'_

"Nene-chan? Is everything alright?" Yuki's voice asked bringing the girl in question from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Yuki-chan…just thinking, that's all" Nene replied with a fake smile, in hopes it would please her friend.

But of course Yuki knew that Nene was lying, yet decided to wait till the both of them were a lone to pry some more. Soon the group of girls broke up into three more groups of four while both Nene and Yuki went off on their own. Both girls walked a little more before coming to a café, Nene had asked Yuki if they could stop here so she could have a nice coffee.

"It has been too long since I had one" Nene stated entering the shop.

"Hmm…" Yuki mumbled, "Coffee isn't good for you Nene-chan".

Nene just laughed, "I know…but I enjoy it too much to stop. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

Hearing the words 'hot chocolate' brought a child like smile to Yuki's face as she nodded her head. Nene walked over to the counter and ordered the two hot drinks before the both of them took a seat by the large window of the shop. The atmosphere of the café was relaxing to Nene; she remembers the times she would go to a café during the periods she would skip. Before Cross Academy Nene had attended Public schools, but then her parents finally got sick of her ditching classes, so Cross Academy was enforced.

"Nene-chan, what is really on your mind?" Yuki asked looking at her friend with sad eyes.

'_What is on my mind…' _she thought blinking, "well…I was just thinking about my life before Cross Academy…" Nene stated looking out the widow.

Before Yuki could say anything else, a waiter brought over both drinks. With a 'thank you' the waiter left them to enjoy the hot substances. Picking up her cup, Nene blew the coffee before sipping it. Her eyes closing slightly at the taste.

"What was your life like before the Academy?" Yuki questioned placing her cup back on the table while giving Nene her full attention.

'_Life before Cross…' _Nene ran a figure along the rim of her cup, "life before the Academy was a little…dark" she said softly looking at her cup rather Yuki.

Yuki was a little shocked by the choice of word, "how was it…dark?"

She sighed, "Before I actually came to Cross Academy I lost the only family member that was left in my family. Sure I have both parents and an older step brother, but my grandmother was really the only one who cared so much about me…even if she wanted to run my life. Both my parents are divorced and have been since I was eleven, maybe before that but I cant seem to remember" Nene brought a hand up to her head.

Yuki nodded, she didn't know what to exactly say to that. She wasn't expecting something like that to come from Nene. Yuki thought her life before the Academy was a good one.

"I hated what my grandmother had picked out for me, a life that I couldn't run. I guess that's why I didn't attend most of my classes and went against everything she said. But in the end I still loved her more then anything…" Nene smiled at one of the memories of her dear grandmother.

**Flash Back**

A thirteen, almost fourteen, year old Nene stood by her grandmother as they looked into a window of a music shop. There were a variety of instruments, a few catching Nene's deep blue eyes.

"See the violin Nene? That is what you will learn" her grandmother stated with a smile upon her face.

"A violin? Why that instrument grandmother? Why not the piano or guitar? I would like to learn the guitar…and then maybe the piano" Nene stated looking at the instruments of her desire.

"Nonsense! The violin is what our family have played over many years!! And you too will learn it!!"

"But I don't just have yours and mothers blood running through me, but my father's blood too, you know!" Nene said turning and glaring at her grandmother.

"My families blood will take over your fathers blood!" her voice was dripping with venom when it came to the word 'father's', "you are going to be just like me and my mother and her mother, and her mother before that! You will be a gypsy!"

"No!" Nene yelled, "I don't want to be like you or any of the others of your family! I want to be who I want to be, nothing else!"

With that said Nene took off running away from her grandmother, she hated to have done that to the old woman but she needed to hear that. She had a mind of her own and no one else could change that. Nene was going to be the Rock Star she wanted to be.

**End Flash Back**

"She never gave up on wanting me to be just like her and her side of the family" Nene sighed.

Yuki sipped her hot chocolate before placing it once more on the table, "but she loved you…and only did what she thought best".

No words were spoken after that. Both girls drinking their now warm drinks in silence, not an uncomfortable one but one of understanding. Yuki wondered if there was more to Nene's past but decided to drop it, if she wanted to tell her she would have done so.

**0000000000**

Time had passed and the girls had returned, not to mention that if the Night classes hadn't been cancelled the students would be on there way now. Many of the Night students used this time to relax and catch up on some of their studies. Kaname on the other hand was reading one of his old books. But he was having little luck actually concentrating on the beautiful works.

'_Why does your blood haunt me so…' _he thought closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the couch he sat upon.

Ever since he had a small taste of Nene's blood, all he thought about was biting her neck and drinking the alluring liquid she had running through her veins. She was tempting and Kaname knew he couldn't touch, but he could picture her in his mind. Her neck to the side as her deep blue eyes looked at him with a pleading look, as if saying 'take a bite…I know you want you'. The soft sound of the blood running through the main vein in her neck. All too tempting

Groaning Kaname opened his eyes and stood, the book he had been reading dropped to the floor, it had been forgotten. He moved to his window, the sun had long gone left the sky but now the moon was out giving everything a small amount of light. Leaning against the window Kaname wondered, wondered what, at this moment, Nene was doing. But why?

'_I don't know…I just can't seem to control my thoughts…' _he sighed closing his eyes once more, only to see the picture he imagined moments ago.

**0000000000**

Nene sat by her open window, her acoustic guitar in her hands as she strummed a few chords. In the end of all the arguments she had with her grandmother, Nene learned how to play the guitar and the piano but only if she learned the violin, which she did. Yes she hated the damned thing but in the end it was worth it.

Her eyes looked out the window and up to the sky, it was a clear night with a beautiful moon, not quite full but still beautiful. With a sigh she looked down at the strings of the guitar before beginning to play one of her favourite songs, 'My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon' by Fall Out Boy. Nene played each chord just like the band did, and before long she was singing the words softly. Gradually getting louder.

"_Take your taste back  
peel back your skin  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
you should try saying no once in a while  
oh once in a while_

_Take your taste back  
peel back your skin  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
you should try saying no once in a while  
oh once in a while…_" she finished the last of the song getting softer as her strums of the chords began to slow down.

Smiling to herself Nene didn't notice the new presence in her room, but shortly their soft clapping caught her ears. Her deep blue eyes snapped to her door only to see it was just Yuki. She smiled as she crossed the room and sat before Nene.

"I remember you telling me you could play the guitar, but not like that or that your voice was so beautiful" Yuki gushed with bright eyes full of joy.

"Yeah…well I don't like people knowing Yuki-chan, so don't say anything" Nene sighed relaxing her hold on the guitar.

"Oh, why not? I know many students would find your playing to be beautiful and your voice to die for".

Nene softly glared at Yuki, "I just don't like to sing for people…not since my grandmother died, ok".

"But what about playing? Would you play for people without singing? And didn't you say you could play the piano? Many would love for you to play the piano, if it is anything like playing your guitar" Yuki stated in one breath.

Nene just sighed, "I would play without singing and yes I can play the piano, about it being as good as my guitar is hard to say…"

"Well then!" Yuki said seriously, "I guess we will just have to get you to a piano tomorrow and see how good you are! But I already know that you will be great at playing the instrument!"

Nene couldn't help but laugh at her friend; she was acting a little bit like a child does. But then again this is Yuki we're talking about; she is known to be a little childish from time to time. But it had been settled; tomorrow Yuki would drag poor Nene to a piano and have her play for her. And in a weird way it reminded Nene of her grandmother and her damned Violin lessons.

**Flash Back**

Nene's grandmother moved her hands, just like a conductor at the front of a sinfonie, as Nene herself played the chords on the Violin her grandmother gave her. The beautiful melody was rudely interrupted as she played either a wrong chord or just stuffed up the strum of the bow.

"Grr! I give up!" Nene grumbled lowering both the Violin and its bow while she glared at the two.

"No, again" the old woman stated taking hold of her granddaughters hands and bringing both items back up as Nene sighed.

Of course Nene placed the Violin back so it rested under her chin as she readied the first chord, "practice makes perfect Nene".

She couldn't careless about this damned instrument, but if it wasn't for having to learn the Violin before both guitar and the piano, Nene would drop it like a sack of potatoes. So again Nene began to play the Violin, with the hand movements of her grandmother too, as she came to the chord she stuffed up she was surprised that she actually got it right. It pleased her grandmother to the bone.

**End Flash Back**

Nene smiled at the memory as she now lay on her bed, Yuki had only just left and she was just relaxing in the darkness of her room. She didn't bother to change out of the black skirt and red turtle neck as she curled up into the ball. For once she was tired and seemed to actually want to sleep. No annoying dreams, no memories and no pains were going to stop her from this well deserved sleep.

Slowly her eyes began to get heavy, the deep blue looking into the darkness as her body began to shut down and sarcome to sleep. The last thing to pass through her mind didn't surprise her much because it was the one and only Kaname Kuran.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter Four, Part One

**Chapter Four, Part One**

The mindless chatter filled homeroom as everyone seemed to fret. They were worried about their test scores. If anyone did poorly this class would be setting up for the dance tonight. All the girls were in joyful bliss about it, the guys were somewhat the same, because it wouldn't just be the Day class. Nope. Night class would also be there, and that's why Nene was cursing the squeals from all the girls.

"Oh I have this great dress, it will defiantly catch the eye of Idol-kun" one girl gushed with both hands on her blushing cheeks.

'_Why do I see by the end of the night I won't be living…?'_ Nene thought all drama-queen like.

She didn't hate the idea one bit, but if the Day girls continue with all their stupid talk about dresses, shoes, make-up and the Night class boys she sure as hell wouldn't be able to hold in her anger for one more minute.

Laying her head down on her desk she groaned, "make them stop Yuki-chan…my head isn't going to last anymore with their mindless chatter".

"I wish I could…but I can't" she sighed closing her book, losing all concentration towards reading.

Both girls sat there, Yuki with a look of pain upon her face as a girl behind her squealed rather loudly, and Nene with a look of lust for murder. They knew it would be worse once the class president arrives with the answer to who would be on decoration duty.

'_Oh please be this class…I will enjoy the sadness these girls would feel'_, Nene thought with an evil glint in her eyes.

In the next minute the class door opened to reveal the president, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose everyone looked to him. His face looked blank, not a good sign to most but not to Nene. Yet amazing how things can change, because his face brightened.

"We don't have to decorate for the dance!" he cheered happily.

And that did it, all the girls squealed, guys high fived one another and poor Nene covered her ears to block out the loud and painful noise. It was a complete two minutes before they settled down, and both Nene and Yuki were thankful for that. Knowing that they didn't have to set up for the dance they left to get ready for tonight, well mostly the girls did since they take so long to get ready and all. Just as Nene was about to leave the room she was grabbed by her arm, when looking to the person she saw it was Yuki.

"Are you forgetting something Nene-chan?" she questioned making Nene blink, "you still have to show me how well you play the piano".

With a sigh Nene agreed to Yuki's demands and set off to one of the music rooms. The walk was silent or was it the halls? Probably the halls since the students are long gone. Finally arriving at the classroom Yuki pointed for Nene to sit down as she walked over to the window to watch.

With a sigh Nene sat on the bench before lifting up the cover to the keys, with a quick check of a few chords she turned to Yuki.

"Any requests Yuki-chan?" she asked with an attempt at being cute, it freaked Yuki out badly.

"Um…anything is fine Nene-chan" she paused, "and Nene-chan…never do that cute thing again, it's a little scary".

Nene smirked, "good…I will have to do it more then" she laughed spotting a folder with sheets of music.

Pulling it out and placing it on top of the closed lid of the piano, Nene slowly began to go through the music choices she had. Mostly all of them were classical stuff like Beethoven; suddenly she spotted something remotely familiar. With a sigh she placed it before her on the small stand connected to the piano, her fingers gliding over to the first keys she would play. The first sound to be made was that on the high keys, so smooth and fragile sounding like something of a sad or emotional moment.

Yuki watched Nene's slender fingers glide over each key with grace, growing slightly faster and then back to a slow pace before slowing down till there was a short pause that was just the opening to the song. Then slowly Nene once more played the high keys as she hummed the tune, clearly remembering the song in the processes, 'Michichirube' by Shunichi Miyamoto. Then she worked in a few lower keys.

'_She's so good…so graceful and yet she says she isn't good'_, Yuki thought watching the antics of Nene's face, she was totally enclosed in the music.

Through out the music Yuki continued to be amazed by Nene's piano skills. And then she heard it, Nene's voice slowly rising to join the beautiful melody of the instrument she was playing.

"_Look into my eyes overcoming the  
tears of sadness  
I found kindness  
on the hill of hope and then the  
sun will shine  
I become myself_

_in the passing time  
my wish come true  
I'll go and see you so_

_here there everywhere  
I feel..._" Nene sung along, pausing where there had to be pauses so the music got its time to shine, her voice softly going out with the melody and then the last hit of a high key finished the song.

The words sounded so innocent, nothing really like Nene that is what Yuki thought. Nene wasn't innocent like little Yuki, but then again Nene didn't know about how she allowed Zero to drink her blood. And then there was her being a guardian who patrols at night to watch the Night class and anyone else, Nene didn't know the Night class's secret just like the other Day students.

The sudden sound of clapping from the opened door alerted the girls that someone was there, and there at the door was both Chairman Cross and Zero. Of course Chairman Cross was the one clapping while Zero had a blank look upon his face.

"Truly lovely Miss Sato" Chairman gushed walking into the room with Zero following behind.

Nene rose from the bench and curtsied to be a smartass or cute, either way it was scaring Yuki again. Nene was enjoying the evil she has discovered in this time and wondered if it would work on the other girls? And if so, it could help with getting them away from the Moon dorms. She really wanted to help poor Yuki and Zero out during class change.

"Thank you Chairman Cross, but my playing wasn't that great…" Nene mumbled placing her hands together behind her back.

"Non sense! You play beautifully, not to mention what a lovely voice you acquire. Say, why don't you attend music classes?" he asked pushing the glasses back up the bridge of his nose as Nene shook her head.

"You are wrong Chairman, my voice is not that lovely…and I didn't choose music because I didn't feel the need too" she replied looking at her feet.

"Well…that is true; you don't need music class to play what you can. But you do have a lovely voice weather you think so or not Miss Sato" Chairman Cross said smiling warmly.

Yuki watched both her 'father' and dear friend, she knew Nene put herself down and didn't believe in herself one bit. Looking from them both she looked to Zero and smiled softly, he caught her soft smile but didn't smile back, typical really.

"I would love for you to play a piece tonight at the dance, it would be such a treat for both Day and Night students!" the Chairman said clasping his hands together, it seems he has gone into a childish mode.

Nene blinked and then Yuki blinked, "what!? No way!" Nene yelled shaking her head.

"Please Miss Sato" the Chairman begged, "I know it would be loved. I watched you play and you showed a love for it".

Nene blushed turning away from him, "no…"

The Chairman sighed and before he could ask again Yuki grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. When they were away from the door Yuki looked at him with a serious face.

"I will talk to her…maybe get her to play tonight, alright father? Just don't push her" Yuki stated looking her 'father' in the eyes.

He nodded his head, dropping the childish side of himself, he understood because he sees it each day. With an 'ok' Yuki thanked him and returned to the music room to find both Zero and Nene at the piano, it seems she was showing Zero something or other.

**0000000000**

Aidou sat smugly in his chair as his dear cousin sat over on a near by couch, he was in a really good mood consider the fact he can interact with the Day class girls tonight. But no biting of course, the old 'you can look but no touching' saying. Kain on the other hand looked as calm and collect as ever; he knew that he would have to watch Aidou tonight in case he got a bit carried away at the dance.

"Can you imagine all the girls that will want to dance with me? And basically all of us?" Aidou sighed at the image in his head, "they wait so patiently for these kinds of chances".

"Yes, we know" Ruka sighed as she walked into the room along with both Seiren and Rima.

"Oh don't you three look lovely tonight, is it for the Day boys?" Aidou laughed as Ruka gave him the evilest of evils.

"Now, now…be nice everyone" Ichijou's called as he walked down the stairs, accompanied by both Shiki and Kaname.

**0000000000**

Nene sat on her bed looking at the shoes on her feet, how had she let Yuki talk her into this. Dressing and just looking the way she was? The shoes weren't her usual school shoes or boots, but two inch heels that showed her toes and wrap up her legs to the knee. Sure they were beautiful, but not her.

'_Yuki…what are you trying to do to me?'_ She questioned standing on those heels as her dress straightened out.

Her dress was also a little different to her normal choices. It was of course black, tight around her ample breasts before draping down, kind of like a baby doll dress, the straps were thin with a small shimmer of silver. There was also silver around the bottom of the dress and around the top of her breasts. Nene felt naked around her shoulders, neck and arms.

'_I should have never let her talk me into this…' _Nene groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Yuki was coming back to complete her look; she had ducked back to her room to grab a few things. Speaking of Yuki, she slipped back into the room with a sheepish 'sorry'.

"I couldn't find the neck lace or the headband, but I found them in the end" she sighed walking over to Nene wearing a two tone pink dress that sat on her shoulders with small short puffy sleeves, it was tight fitting down to her hips before flowing out and down to her knees, and a pair of two inch closed in white heels on her small feet completed it.

Yuki stood behind Nene as she placed the silver ribbon around her neck that had a black cross dangling in the front. Then she placed the silver headband on her head while fixing her hair up at the same time. In the end Nene didn't look anything like she used too, nothing at all.

'_Am I in there anywhere?'_ Nene questioned herself while staring back at her reflection in the mirror.

"There…you look good Nene-chan" Yuki said with joy.

"I don't feel good" she grumbled moving to sit on her bed while Yuki sighed.

"You know you don't have to dress like that, it is up to you…" Yuki said sitting next to her, "I know you don't feel comfortable, right?"

Nene nodded, "Yuki-chan…this isn't me and you know that" she sighed, "I feel as if I walk in there everyone will laugh at me…" she mumbled.

Yuki hugged Nene and told her to change into what she wanted, and of course Nene was thankful of that. Slipping out of the dress Nene grabbed a black dress from her closet, it screamed Gothic Lolita. It sat reasonably away from her neck to show the cross she wore thanks to Yuki; the sleeves were long, down to her wrist and were slightly frilly, tight around her middle before puffing out and flowing down to her knees. Nene then replaced the shoes she had been wearing with black boots that only cant to her ankles while white frilly socks came to her knees.

"Much better" Nene sighed looking at herself as she ran a hand down the dress.

Yuki just sighed shaking her head before smirking, "you know…since I 'let' you dress like that…you have to play a piece on the piano tonight".

Nene froze, was Yuki black mailing her? Looking at the girl she saw the smirk. Yep she was black mailing her. Damn Yuki! With a sigh she picked up the dress and shoes before sitting them on her bed.

"Alright…" Nene sighed, "but I will get you back for black mailing me, you know".

Yuki just laughed cutely and did a peace sign, "I will be waiting".

**0000000000**

The dance was going off with music, laughter, talking and the occasion squeal here and there. Nene sighed as she and Yuki walked in, most people looked to them or rather Yuki since Nene was considered invisible. A few students said there hellos to Yuki as she and Nene moved on that was until a certain someone from the Night class spotted the pair.

"Yuki-chan! Nene-chan!" came his joyful voice making Nene groan.

Aidou first hugged Yuki before hugging Nene and then lingered on her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. It seemed he didn't mind one bit but Nene on the other hand did.

"Aidou-san, do you mind? I like my personal space" she stated emotionlessly as she removed his arm and moving away from him.

Aidou pouted, "am I not loved Nene-chan?" he sighed hugging her tightly.

"Let go Aidou-san…or else I will have to hurt you" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh Nene-chan, I like it when you whisper in my ear" Aidou said a little too loud for anyone's taste, and before she knew it nearly every girl who had a thing for Aidou was glaring at her.

"Aidou, leave Nene-san alone" another familiar voice said standing behind the two of them, "I don't think she enjoys how close you get".

With a small protest Aidou finally let go of Nene before running off to another girl, Nene of course turned around to see it was Kaname who had, thankfully, gotten rid of Aidou for her. Blinking a few times she finally bowed her head lightly.

"Thank you Kaname-senpai, I was about to lose my nerve with him but thankfully I didn't have to beat him to a bloody pulp" she stated moving to stand up straight before Kaname.

He had to admit; he found that funny but reframed from laughing. Yuki just watched the two before excusing herself once spotting Zero, but not before reminding Nene about what she had to do later. Of course Nene agreed with the matter.

"And what will you be doing later?" Kaname inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh, Yuki-chan black mailed me into play the piano later. It was Chairman Cross you asked first but I declined" she sighed softly.

"Is that so? Well I am looking forward to hearing you play, I enjoy the piano" he said offering his hand, "till then…shall we dance Nene-san?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter Four, Part Two

**Chapter Four, Part Two**

The moons light entered Chairman Cross's office by the large windows, a lone figure sat in a chair in front of the Chairman's desk. From the out line the figure was male, and it was proven as Chairman Cross flicked the light switch. Light filled the room, covering up that of the moon. The man was the first thing to catch Cross's eyes, after all he sat clearly in front of his desk in the middle of the room.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Cross asked in a serious and demanding tone, not like his normal voice what so ever.

The figured moved to standing position before turning to look Cross in the eyes, "I am Ken Sato and I am here regarding Nene Sato, my sister" the male before Cross said, his deep blue eyes clearly showing importance while his slightly messy black hair reminded Cross of Nene herself.

Cross nodded, "alright then…what about Miss Nene Sato are you here about? Will she be leaving? Or is a family member sick and she needs to leave for a while?" Cross inquired as he closed the door to his office and took his seat behind his desk.

**0000000000**

Kaname's right hand rested on Nene's waist as her left hand was placed on his shoulder, both their left and right hands together. Feet moving in time with each other and the music playing. Nene didn't look at Kaname's face right now since she knew for sure she was blushing, she wanted to get a hold of herself before questioning about a few things.

"Is something wrong Nene-san? You seem quite quiet" Kaname's soothing voice whispered in her ear, his warm breath against her skin sending chills down her spine.

Nene shook her head still not looking at him, "n-no…not at all Kaname-senpai" she stuttered praying he wouldn't see her blush.

"Please Nene-san, there is no need for formalities when we're so close and slightly quiet" he whispered once more in her ear, this only seemed to add to her blush.

Nene agreed if he would drop the 'san' at the end of her name, just calling her Nene and he would just be Kaname. They continued to dance, the music changing slightly in beat. She had to admit this was fun but then remembered what she had to ask. Pushing down her blush as best she could, Nene looked up at Kaname.

"Kaname…I have a question to ask you" she stated, her eyes meeting his and slowly becoming lost within them.

"What is it Nene?" he asked saving her from his gaze.

"Why…why didn't you report my braking curfew? I haven't been called into Chairman Cross's office…" she said moving her right hand to rest on his shoulder as his now free hand moved to her waist, sitting just like its brother.

'_Bad move Nene…smart one, just make it more uncomfortable for yourself'_, she thought mentally slapping herself for her stupidity.

"Would you like me to report your braking curfew to the Chairman? Do you actually wish to be subdued to a punishment? You are quite different Nene" Kaname stated moving closer to her.

He felt this urge to hold her closer to him, as if having a feeling that someone else was looking at her. Wanting to take her away from him, the one who enjoys the taste of her blood.

"N-no Kaname! I was just surprised and yeah…I was just surprised…" she stated, her voice growing soft with each word as she looked at his chest in hopes to hide how stupid she felt.

Moving his left hand from her waist, Kaname brought his hand up under her chin and slowly tipped it upwards. His eyes looking right into Nene's deep blue orbs, he could see she was putting herself down and how she was a little uncomfortable. And for some weird reason to him and Nene, Kaname smiled softly.

**0000000000**

Both Cross and Ken sat in front of the other, both of them had a serious look upon their faces. There on the desk sat an old worn and torn hard covered book, Ken had brought it with him.

"I know you would have looked into Nene's family, correct?" Ken asked receiving a nod from Cross, "and I bet you found out that her mothers side of the family are of gypsy blood. The family was one of the main lines of gypsy blood up until it began to join with that of normal blood, her mother was one who married outside the gypsy community creating half casts, Chairman" Ken stated blankly.

"Yes, but I don't need a family history lesson. Just get to the point".

Ken chuckled softly, "but to get to my point of being here I have to explain most of the history" he paused. "Nene's grandmother gave me the book on your desk to watch till Nene was ready, sadly I don't think she is yet I must give it too her now since our grandmother has been gone for some time. Originally I was to give it to her on her sixteenth birthday but I will be short a few months, for I am leaving to travel due to work" Ken stated.

"I still don't see a point Mr Sato" Cross sighed.

"Please, my father is Mr Sato…I am just Ken. But not to cut to the point, I know about this school and it's secret. I know about the Night class and I know about you because the gypsy community deals pretty close to the Hunters and no were near the Vampire communities. When I found out the secret I hated the idea of Nene being here yet it made her happy. She hasn't been happy for some time, so I allowed her to stay" Ken took a hold of the book and ran a hand over the cover.

"Does Nene know about this schools secret?" Cross inquired.

Ken shook his head, "no she doesn't…but I wish for you to tell her everything once I am gone. I also want you to watch her, I have this feeling that something is coming. Something bad and it involves Nene. Since she was little she had shown more power then both my step mother and grandmother. Her ability to connect with the spirits and such are frighteningly strong. But my dear sister does have one nasty little trait, her blood, if drank, gives out small amounts of the gypsy ability. Sure you might think any of those with gypsy blood can do this…but your wrong, Nene and her blood are very rare. She must not go messing with Vampires, got it Chairman" his voice becoming stern as he looked the Chairman right in the eyes with a deadly stare.

"I can not afford to lose Nene, it would break both my parent's hearts and my own" Ken stood with his book looking down at Cross, "I can tell you in confidence that it will stay between us and this room…that Nene will become the next head of the gypsy community when she is ready, her blood is what gives her that right Chairman".

Cross looked shocked; the gypsy community had such a thing. Something almost equal to a King and Queen status? It seemed they did and she would be next, but what exactly did that mean? He would have to research it later.

"Oh, one more thing…tomorrow I wish to take Nene out for the day to give her this book and speak with her. There are some things that need to be straightened out between us…" he said softly before leaving the Chairman in disbelief.

**0000000000**

After so much dilemma, Yuki finally got Zero to dance with her. Of course he hated the idea but she was just too happy over it. They both knew how each other felt, yet neither one of them would tell the other. Without realising it Zero had brought Yuki closer to him, making the poor girl blush more then she already was.

Nene watched from where she was dancing, smiling at how cute they looked and Kaname noticed her smile and then followed her line of vision to see both Yuki and Zero. And strangely he wasn't angry or jealous; he was content with having Nene here with him.

"Look at them both…they seemed to be enjoying themselves, but sadly Aidou is about the ruin it" Kaname sighed.

And just as he had said Aidou did ruin it by cutting in on Zero, and taking poor Yuki away. Nene laughed softly at the look on Yuki's face and the way she said Zero's name, while Zero himself looked as blank as ever. Seeing Aidou take Yuki away gave Kaname an idea, releasing her waist he took a hold of her hand before dragging her out onto the balcony before she could complain.

'_What the hell is he doing…' _Nene thought as he dragged her along, she noticed the not-so-nice looks she was getting but pushed it away and focused on what was happening.

As soon as Nene took one step out onto the balcony the slight chill of the night air hit her, causing goose bumps to form upon her skin. Kaname didn't notice as he walked over to the railing, still holding her hand and pulling her along though she was now following him.

"Why are we out here Kaname?" Nene questioned removing her hand from his and leaning against the railing.

"I thought it wouldn't be as crowded and loud out here…so we could talk that is, if you are alright with this?" he stated looking right into her eyes.

Nene nodded, "I am fine with it…so what do you wish to talk about? If it is school then count me out…" she said softly turning around to look out and over the railing and away from his eyes.

Kaname watched Nene a small shiver run through out her body. Moving closer to her he moved his arms up and around her. Making the poor girl before him jump and freak out a little.

"Kaname! What are you doing!?" she said turning in his hold so that she faced him, a blush evident on her face.

This felt like one of her dreams, was it one of her them? She wondered, why else would he be acting the way he was?

"I noticed you were cold…and thought I could keep you warm…" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Y-yes…you could have just given me your jacket or we could just g-go back in side…" she replied stuttering slightly as her blush darkened.

"Oh, but were would the fun be in that? And if I gave you my jacket I would be cold" Kaname replied with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

His words didn't help her one bit, in an attempt to hide her face; Nene buried it in Kaname's chest. This action surprising him, he hadn't been expecting that. Pulling her closer to him, Kaname rested his chin a top of her head. If anyone was to walk out right now they would clearly get a shock, and that's just what happens.

"Nene-chan!? Kaname-senpai!?" Yuki's voice calls from the balcony door.

Both those in question look to the sudden voice, Yuki's face is clearly shocked by the scene before her. Looking at Kaname's chest, Nene blinks before pushing him away. And straightening out herself, which only makes it more suss.

"It's not what you think Yuki-chan" Nene stated with wide eyes, frozen to the spot she stood on.

Kaname on the other hand wanted to play around some more, he hardly gets the chance too these days. Standing beside Nene, he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come now Nene-chan, it is what she is thinking remember…" he stated in a deep and seductive voice as he took a hold of Nene's chin and turning her face to him.

Yuki only blinked, not knowing what to think of everything here. Kaname and Nene close, Kaname holding her chin with his hand and making him look to her. We're they going to kiss? Yuki didn't know but decided to break this up before it went anywhere she didn't want to be around for.

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but it's about time for Nene-chan to perform…" she said meekly, feeling a little uncomfortable with the two of them the way they were.

Pulling her face from Kaname's grasp, Nene looked to Yuki while pushing Kaname back. She might be blushing right now but she wanted to murder him for his actions in front of Yuki, even though she clearly didn't care she was still a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you Yuki-chan, and don't worry…you weren't interrupting anything, believe me" Nene said finally getting away from Kaname's grasp.

Yuki nodded before heading back in; once she was gone Nene turned around and glared at Kaname. Both hands on her hips just like a child would do when they are mad. Kaname on the other hand looked just normal.

"What were you thinking? And why did you do that?" she questioned looking him in the eyes, lucky she wasn't going to fall for them this time.

Kaname moved from where he stood, taking a few slow steps he stood before her. He towered over Nene as she looked up at him. "I was just having some fun…" he said cutely.

**0000000000**

Chairman Cross stood before both Day and Night students; the music had come to a stop as he made a small speech. Of course he tried to make everything funny yet it didn't work. As he looked out over the students he saw the Night class cousins, his 'daughter' Yuki and 'son' Zero, Ruka standing with both Rima and Ichijou and not far from them was Shiki and Seiren, but no Kaname and Nene. He was slightly a panic at their lack of appearance.

'_Oh where are they…I have to announce Nene-chan'_, he thought whipping his forehead.

As if reading his mind both missing persons walked through the doors from the balcony. You could say at the sight of them he sighed and lost his panic ridden exterior.

"I have a special treat for you students tonight, one of our Day students has agreed to play a piece for us on the piano" Chairman Cross said joyfully, "please welcome Miss Nene Sato up here".

Hearing her name, Nene sighed slowly walking towards the Chairman, leaving Kaname watching her every move. People before her turned and parted so she could make her way to the front. Many disgusted looks and a few words of distaste made Nene quite mad, but she pushed it a side to just enjoy playing even if the people were ungrateful.

Standing before Chairman Cross she gave a small nod before moving to sit behind the piano, this one was nicer then the one in the music room. It was raven black and shiny; the lid was open showing off the running strings, she was looking right at everyone and it didn't help much. Her music was already out; she guessed Cross had placed it there for her. Her fingers moved to the first set of keys to play, slender digits running over the slightly cold and smooth white keys.

'_Here goes…' _she sighed before taking a breath; her fingers pressed the lower keys before mixing in the higher ones.

She had chosen the song 'Caged Bird' by Shunichi Miyamoto, the say person who wrote the other song she played earlier in the day. The mix of both high and low keys was beautiful; the way her posture and grace showed she enjoyed playing. Nene soon slowed down her playing before pausing for a minute. Gradually the keys played once more, pressing about both high and low.

Everyone watched and listened; most of the Day students didn't care for this kind of music but still found themselves engrossed in the notes. The Night students enjoyed the music, Kaname especially. He enjoyed the piano and enjoyed watching Nene play, a weird feeling in side him made him wonder what was wrong with him. He wasn't feeling sick or require to take a blood tablet, so why?

As Nene neared the end the keys played were higher ones, rhythm of slow and then slightly fast before back to that slow pace. Gradually her playing slowed before the last key, a high one, was played. Her fingers slipping from the keys as she closed her eyes and sighed. The sound of clapping brought her back to reality, looking up her deep blue eyes widened. All the students were clapping and smiling, was it her that made them do so? Was her music that good? Or were they happy she was finished?

"Lovely, just lovely Miss Nene" Chairman Cross said walking up to her with a hand held out.

She just blinked before taking his hand; he helped her from her seat and brought her before the students. She was at a loss of words, for this moment in time she felt special, more then she has ever felt in her life. Everyone acknowledged her at this moment, their eyes never leaving her as she moved through the crowd and towards Yuki and Zero, a smile upon her face out of pure happiness.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**(Nene's P.O.V)**

The low glow of light outside told me that the sun was rising on a new day, which I wish had never came since I didn't sleep one bit last night. I can still picture what happened after the dance, at the time it might have been exciting and all that but now I'm not so sure.

Sitting up I brought my legs closer to my body as I rested my chin on my knees, I can't stop thinking about Kaname and myself. That walk we took was something I hadn't expected. It started out just me taking a walk to clear my mind before bed, but he followed me.

'_Why did you do that Kaname…? Why did you kiss me like you did…?'_

**(End Nene's P.O.V)**

**(**_**Flash Back**_**)**

The dance had just finished with students heading back to their dorm rooms, Nene had said good night to Yuki, Zero and most of the Night class students. Sadly Aidou was one of them and demanded a hug, in the end she gave in to just to get rid of him. On the way back to her dorm, Nene slipped into the shadows like a Ninja and ran off to find a quiet place or just walk around, either way it would be quiet.

Unknown to her Kaname had followed her; he was only going to say good night to her before seeing her go in another direction. Of course curiosity got the better of him, and the fact he could actually be a lone with her. No distractions, no noise, just the both of them…alone.

The moons light gave the area Nene was in some brightness from that of just darkness. The soft light even gave her a glow, Kaname, who had finally caught up with her, noticed it first off. The glow brought out her pale skin against the dress and her hair but her eyes, they looked even more captivating. Nothing he had ever seen before. Slowly her head turned to see him standing there just staring at her, blinking she blushed lightly.

"Kaname…I thought you had gone back to the Moon dorms?" she asked softly placing her hands behind her back.

Her words brought him out of his thoughts, those that revolved around her. The night beauty she held yet she was nothing of the night. She was human and he was a Vampire, one of those of the night.

"I was going to bid you goodnight but when I saw you walk off I thought I should accompany you, make sure nothing happens to you" he said clearing his throat a little.

Nene couldn't help but smile, "I bet you're only saying that because you're a prefect, right?"

Kaname walked over to her and shook his head, his elegant yet messy looking hair moved with the shaking, "no…it's not that. I care about you…that's why" he replied softly.

She blinked, smile dropping as she looked at him. Had she heard right? He, Kaname Kuran, cared about her, a Day class girl who is nothing? Biting at her lip ring she looked down at her feet, she was totally confused. Of course she dreamt of something like this yet she wondered if it was actually what she wanted.

Kaname looked at Nene; he could tell that the words he used weren't the right ones after all. He didn't even know why he said something like that; yes he felt something but to actually tell her that he cared for her. Maybe he had frightened her with the truth? Suddenly his eyes widened, he could smell blood. But just not anyone's blood, it was Nene's blood.

His breathing became a little faster as his fists clenched together, the smell was driving him to temptation. To drink her blood, relive the taste he had gotten a sample of. As if a pencil had broken, so did his willpower. Stepping close to Nene and placing one arm around her waist as he brought his free hand up under her chin, tilting it up he saw were the source of blood was. Her bottom lip, Nene must have nipped her lip as she played with her lip ring.

'_What…what is he doing?'_ She thought as his head began to lower, lips in line with her own.

The look in his eyes freaked her out a little. No emotion as they had glazed over. Her eyes widened as her face flushed, Kaname's soft lips had made contact with her own. The blood on her lips met his making him softly groan, he was so close to satisfying his need of her blood. Slowly his tongue snaked out from his mouth and ran along both her upper and lower lips, collecting her sweet blood.

The contact of his appendage snapped Nene back to reality, and with as much energy she could muster she pushed against this chest. It didn't feel right, something felt so wrong with him. Usually his calm and gentle nature seemed to turn into something of a predator. But of course Kaname is one; he is a Vampire who needs blood. The smell can change any beast and it has been prove at that moment.

At her attempts to escape Kaname snaked his other arm around her waist, holding her against him with his vice like grip. Yet made sure not to hurt her in anyways, he just wanted to indulge in her forbidden nectar. Just like the Vampire Taboos, gypsy's also had theirs. The main one was being broken at this moment, yet neither knew it.

Slowly Nene began to give up and began to enjoy the kiss, though in her head she screamed to stop. Taking that as a sign Kaname deepened the kiss, his tongue forcefully entering her mouth and exploring all it could. Timidly her hands ran up his arms and rested on his shoulders. Of course that made him smile as both his and her eyes closed. Slowly Kaname was returning to normal since the blood stopped flowing from her lip. It saddened him yet he was now enjoying their kiss. He was the normal Kaname once more who was enjoying something so sweet with the one person he cared about.

But as all great kisses start they must end as air is needed, slowly pulling back both their eyes opened, Nene's staying half way closed of course. Kaname placed a few more pecks upon her slightly swollen lips before resting his forehead against hers. He looked at her face, more like tried to look into her eyes yet she could do it. She avoided those eyes of his; she was scared to see that emotionless look they had.

Before he could say one word to her, tell her how much that kiss felt to him. Something happened to the two of them, they saw a girl of her late teens in what appeared to be elegant and noble clothing standing before a small amount of people. But what and how they saw it was completely different. Kaname looked at it as it was he himself who stood there, looking up at the faceless girl as he felt something he had never really felt before. Nene on the other hand found herself to be looking down on a small amount of people as she sat; their faces remained blank not allowing her to see who they were. The words they spoke sounded like static. Neither got anything other then a picture.

Then in a blink of an eye what they saw was gone. Both of them were in disbelief and wonder yet Nene recovered first. Seeing Kaname was still out of it she pushed him and successfully freed herself of his hold on her. That brought him back, his eyes looking to the disarrayed girl who avoided his gaze. As he took a step towards her, Nene took to running away and no doubt back to her room. No words were spoken in those few moments of her escape, now Kaname stood there feeling guilty, confused and sad.

**(**_**End Flash Back**_**)**

Nene groaned as she turned over to lay on her other side looking into the darkness of the room. She lay like that till her alarm clock went off; she couldn't believe she laid there in a zombie like state without sleeping. Sighing she rose from her bed before opening up the curtains revealing the morning sun, which made her groan in disapproval. By now we know Nene wasn't a morning person just by the dark cloud that hung over her head.

Yet she did her morning things; shower, brush teeth, comb hair but when she was about to get dressed, there was a knock at her door. Sighing she put on a bathrobe and went to her door. Upon opening it she was greeted with none other then Yuki.

"Morning Nene-chan!" she said all cheery while Nene groaned.

"It's a little early for such a bright attitude Yuki-chan" she sighed moving back into her room with Yuki following behind and closing the door.

"Sorry, I forgot about you not being such a morning person" Yuki said with a small giggle.

"Yeah…" Nene yawned as she pulled out her uniform till Yuki told her to stop as she sat on the unmade bed.

"I was sent to tell you not to worry about classes".

"Really? Good, I could use some sleep…didn't get any last night" Nene stated with a sigh.

"Why not Nene-chan?" came Yuki's curious nature.

Nene only blinked and wondered if she should tell her what happened, would she tell Chairman Cross about her sneaking around? With a sigh she sat down next to Yuki, her face had a soft serious look to it.

"What I tell you must stay between us…got that?" Yuki nodded, "last night after the dance…I kinda took a little walk and ended up kissing someone…"

Yuki's face had a small amount of delight while the rest was a stern, "Nene-chan…as much I am happy for your kiss, but you know you shouldn't have walked off in stead of coming back here".

"I know Yuki, and that kiss…it shouldn't have happened" Nene mumbled remembering that moment she had with Kaname.

"Why's that? Wasn't your first kiss good?"

'_That's right…that was my first kiss and it was ruined by Kaname…' _Nene thought flopping back on her bed.

"No…it wasn't" Nene sighed closing her eyes, "not to change the topic…but why do I have to see Chairman Cross for?

"Oh Yeah! Your brother Ken will be taking you out for the day!" Yuki said smiling brightly.

Nene groaned, "great! I wonder what he wants".

"Aren't you happy that you're going to see him?" Yuki questioned with a frown upon her face.

"No, not one bit! He always shows up to make my life miserable" Nene stated moving from the bed and began to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Oh…don't you get along with your bother?"

"No, and technically he is my step brother. He just likes to think of me as his dear sister", Yuki could tell from the tone of her voice that Nene despised her step brother.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" Nene asked pulling out a black Gothic Lolita skirt and a crimson long sleeved top that had a hood with cat ears that had a bit of leopard print, "when I was growing up my step brother would be loving around my parents, family and friends but as soon as it was just us he would be the total opposite. He hated me with a passion".

"But why? There had to be some reason?"

"I don't know exactly why…but I think it had something to do with my father and how he seemed to really care about me more then him. I guess sibling rivalry was between us…"

Nene looked at herself in the mirror; images of her childhood flooded her mind. Ken had done so many un-brotherly things to her. Numerous times he had taken her into town and left her there in hopes she would lost. Sadly Police and people who knew their parents always brought Nene back; Ken would of course use the excuse that Nene had run off. Then some times if he was angry enough, Ken would hit Nene. He never left noticeable bruises, and if he did it was under clothed parts of her body. Her childhood was a real dark one.

"Why do you think he's here to see you?" Yuki's voice asked brining Nene back to reality.

"I'm not sure…but I have a feeling it's going to make me feel like crap".

**0000000000**

**(****Kaname's P.O.V)**

The small amount of light that passed the curtains of my room hadn't woken me as I lay there in bed; my sheets covered the lower half of my body while the upper was bare. My arms were folded behind my head as I lay there. I haven't slept one minute of sleep yet. The guilt of how I must of scared Nene was killing me.

With a sigh I closed my eyes in an attempt to get to sleep yet all I saw was her. But then I saw that girl whose face I couldn't see. She looked important from her clothing and the way she sat before us all. What did this mean?

I would have pondered that thought more if there hadn't been a knock upon my door, with a sigh I sat up so that I was leaning against the headboard. Running a hand through my hair I looked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked with a small amount of annoyance in my voice.

"It's me Kaname…" Ichijou's voice came from the other side of the doors.

Shortly after I called for him to enter he did just that, closing the door behind him before he came closer to me as I watch him closely. I have a feeling what he is here about, he saw me go after Nene after the dance and I'm pretty sure he was watching us.

"Are you alright Kaname…?" he inquired softly.

"I am fine Ichijou" I sighed leaning my head back, "I'm just…thinking".

"Would the reason for your thinking be a girl? Maybe from the Day class whose name is Nene?" he asked sitting right at the end of my bed.

'_So he had been watching',_ I sighed once more. "So what if she is?"

"Kaname…you know the rules and are supposed to enforce them so that there will be peace…"

What he said is true, I am supposed to make sure things like what happened between myself and Nene never happened. Yet I slipped, I gave into temptation.

**(End of Kaname's P.O.V)**

**0000000000**

The ride with her step brother hadn't been the most talkative and when he would try to speak with her, she would end it. Nene didn't hate her step brother; she just wasn't fond of him and everything about him. Ever since he did what he had when they were young she had never forgiven him.

When they arrived in town they spent most of their time shopping, Ken had brought Nene some new clothes, shoes and other such stuff. At the same time he complained about her clothing style, make-up and hair. But now they sat in a café, the same one both she and Yuki had been at.

"I don't see why you can't dress more proper Nene, both mother and father give you money to buy such better clothes" he complained once more, "and take out that damn lip ring out!"

That was it! She had had enough of this constant picking. Placing down her cup of coffee she glanced at her brother. Her gaze was filled with anger and hate, that look reminded him so much of both his step mother and grandmother.

"Ken, I have had enough of your constant picking at me! Just because we're well off doesn't mean I have to dress like a total snob! I like the way I dress, I like my hair the way it is and I like my lip ring!" with that said Nene rose from her seat, "bye _brother_" the word 'brother' dripping with venom.

Nene left the coffee shop not bothering to finish her coffee; Ken sighed and went after his sister. He had failed at trying to make amens over the past. He had to talk with her about what was happening but it would be harder then he thought.

Swiftly Ken walked after Nene and called out to her in an attempt to get her to stop. Yet she was to stubborn to even listen or care. But when he finally caught her, Ken pulled Nene into a tight hug. Not letting her get away from him and thankfully they had ended up in a secluded area of the local park.

"Let go!" Nene yelled while pushing against her brother.

"No Nene…" he replied as he held her closer as he finally gave into saying what he wanted, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the present and past…"

Hearing those simple words, each filled with some emotion, Nene stopped fighting, "do…do you mean that?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "yes I do Nene…I made your life hell" he was telling the truth that he felt bad.

Ken knew that she was the reason but shouldn't have taken out his anger on his little sister. Beating her up and trying to get her lost wasn't the right thing.

"I should have just told someone how I felt, our parents divorce was hard on me because…because you were the reason for it" he said finally telling Nene she was the cause.

Said girl looked at her step brother, so many questions ran through her mind right now. Not to mention emotions; hate, anger, etc.

"How…how was it my fault?" Nene asked softly, "how could I do that…"

Ken release his sister and they both sat on a bench, "you see Nene…your mothers side of the family isn't completely normal" he sighed. "You side of the family consist of gypsy, or rather the blood line and you have that blood…only somehow pour blood. That blood entitles you to take the head of the community and council, father found out about how you would gave power and we both know he is power hungry with work. Having so many people at your hand made him a little more…thirsty for it".

Nene couldn't believe what he was telling her, from there he told her the rules that she would have to follow now and what is more appropriate. She hated the rules; Nene was never a rule person and knew she would be going against them.

"Nene you have to understand the rules and taboos of our ancestors" Ken said pulling out their grandmothers book, "I was to give you this one your sixteenth birthday…but sadly I won't be around for that since I am going overseas to work. But grandmother wanted you to have this, it holds rules, lessons and instructions to what your capable of" he smiled softly as Nene took it.

"You know something Ken…for years I dealt with grandmother and her rules, teachings and demands. Not once did I do what she wanted, sure I compromised but never did it out right, nor will I start now" she stood up and looked to her step brother, "I do the things I do because I don't want to be like you or any of mother side of the family. Mother, I think, was the only one who actually understood what I do. Grandmother told me day after day my fate has been written but sadly I am not going to do that, I make my own fate and it wont involve this…sorry".

With that said Nene walked off with the old book clutched under her arm, Ken of course followed his younger sister knowing she wanted to go back to the academy. Either this afternoon or tomorrow Chairman Cross will fill her in on the school's secret. That should make her rethink things and do what her fate is supposed to be.

**0000000000**

Arriving back at the school Nene had had her few bags taken to her room as she said her goodbyes to her step brother. They hugged for a few seconds before letting go of the other. Nene didn't really care what happens to her brother as long as the next time they see each other it would have been at least five or more years away.

"Goodbye Nene, continue doing well in your studies" Ken said with a monotone voice.

"I shall, goodbye Ken and have a safe trip before continuing with your work" Nene replied before turning and walking away.

She knew waiting around for him to leave was pointless. They had set things straight between the two yet she still didn't care for him that much. The peace had been set and that was enough for her.

Walking back to the dorms she noticed that the crazy fan girls were out and waiting for the Night class. That only meant one thing; she would no doubt see Kaname. Walking a little faster Nene saw the students exit there dorm building.

'_Crap!'_ She thought looking a head making it as if she hadn't noticed them, but it is a little hard with so many damned girls screaming their names.

At that time the Night students walked in their lines, Ichijou was beside Kaname while both Kain and Aidou in front of the two. Looking out Ichijou seemed to notice Nene walking by.

"Don't look now, but I believe your Day toy is acting as if she doesn't see you or us" Ichijou stated softly so that Kaname was the only one to hear.

At those words Kaname looked to Nene, he could see she hadn't attended classes before noticing she was holding a small shopping bag. That was when he guessed she had been in town. How absorbent Kaname is.

Nene chanced a look at the Night students, seeing that Kaname was looking at her and seemed to be heading her way; she quickly looked a head of her and walked faster. Of course that made him stop and watch her, along with both Yuki and Zero. With a look at each other Yuki left Zero and headed after Nene.

Kaname of course sighed and headed off the class while kicking himself on the inside, '_I scared her…' _he thought catching up with Ichijou.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**(Nene's P.O.V)**

Time seems to be flying past these last few days, but maybe it could be that I haven't been paying much attention lately. After Ken told me about our mother's side of the family I looked into it as best I could and found out some information. It seems that the community and council of gypsy's date back pretty far back in the past, along with Witch's, Magic, Werewolf's and all the other fairy tail creatures.

Yet, some where deep down inside me I knew that everything for me was different. My dreams, as I read, are windows to my desirers, the future or my emotions and mood, which would explain why I had dreams like I have. It's all frightfully exiting. And my grandmother's book hasn't helped. I don't know what I want to do, my mother always told me to do what I wanted to do because it is my life to live. Actually I can see now that everything my grandmother ever did for me was to basically prepare me for my awaited future as the head of the council.

'_I should have guessed…' _I sighed closing the damned book before flopping back on my bed.

It has been almost a week since I actually saw Kaname. I have avoided him with every chance I get; he tries to corner me but fails since his fan girls seemed to stop him just in time. For once I am actually thankful to have them interfere. Just as I began to really think there was a knock at my door and after calling them to enter it turned out to be Yuki.

"Hello Yuki-chan, what brings you here?" I asked sitting up, resting on my elbows to look at her.

She looked serious but why? Has something happened to any students? Maybe my family? Or is it me? Did I do something? Just looking at her I began to worry like anyone would at this moment.

"Nene-chan, I need you to come with me to Chairman Cross's office" she paused, "don't worry your not in trouble".

I see she must be able to see that I am worried. With a nod I stood up and straightened out my uniform and headed for the door leaving my blazer sitting on the single couch by my window. The both of us left my room and made our way to the Chairman's office, neither of us spoke. Yuki had a look that said she knew what was going on and maybe even more.

'_Could the Chairman know about my family…about me?'_ I thought with a sigh, I wouldn't really know till I got to his office.

**(End Nene's P.O.V)**

**0000000000**

Chairman Cross stood by the window of his office while Zero stood on the opposite room leaning against the wall. Chairman Cross seemed, to Zero, that he had something on his mind since he was acting a little too serious then he would to any other student.

'_So there's something about or going on with Nene…' _Zero paused, _'I know it doesn't so much involve the Night class yet it's of something at the same importance…'_

Just then there was a small knock before the door opened to reveal both Yuki and Nene who entered without so much as a word. Yuki gestured to a seat before the Chairman's desk; Nene took the right while Yuki took the left one leaving Zero to stand. Not like he cared that much.

"Thank you Yuki and hello Miss Sato, I think you might have a small idea to why I have called you here along with both Yuki and Zero" he sighed.

Nene nodded slowly, "I have an idea…but there must be more to it" she sighed.

"Yes, I wish with your permission to tell both Yuki and Zero what I have learned from looking up your family and your step brother?" Cross asked taking his seat and looking right at Nene as his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"Very well, you may tell them and who knows, I might learn something I don't know" Nene replied with a small smile, a fake small smile.

Now that he had her permission Cross went on to explain about Nene's mother's side of the family, about the History and of course about her being the next head of the council, of course that last one was to stay within that room.

"You mean Nene is like Royalty?" Yuki questioned in shock.

"Yes that is about right" Cross paused to look at Nene, "you are lucky Nene…you have the power to actually change things with the gypsy council regarding the next thing I am about to tell you".

Yuki looked at her 'father' with a look of fear, she wondered if it was such a good thing to tell Nene about the Night class's secret after the incident with Kaname.

"Chairman Cross…I don't think it is such a good time to tell her that" Yuki stated giving the hint to the elder man that to drop it.

"No, it's alright Yuki-chan…maybe it would help me with my thoughts" Nene sighed.

Cross nodded, "very well…it involves the Night class students. You see Nene…they are actually Vampires but not like those that are told about in books, movies and stories. Yes they drink blood but also they can stand the day they just choose the night" and that was what started out as revealing the Night students secret.

Nene listened to everything the man said while at the same time working out what had she done. Why didn't she see that Kaname was driven to basically kiss her because of her blood, blood lust had taken over and that meant he didn't really wanted to kiss her but probably given her a lecture about not going to bed.

**0000000000**

Later that night Nene sat by her open window, her eyes locked with the moon as many things ran through her mind. But mostly she tried to come to terms with what the Night class were.

'_They are Vampires…every one of them, Kaname is a Vampire…'_

At that time Yuki had just reached Nene's door, bringing her hand up to knock she paused wondering if she should bother her at this time. Her friend had some things to think about; finding out about her family and then the Night class.

'_But then again she might want someone to talk too…'_

With a sigh Yuki knocked on her friend's door, hearing that she could enter Yuki did just that. Entering the room she closed the door before noticing were Nene was sitting, walking over Yuki sat down on the floor close to the arm chair.

"How are you? Do you want to talk?" Yuki asked softly, her voice full of concern for one of the important people in her life.

"I guess…" Nene sighed, "it's just hard…finding out so much in such short time. I just can't believe Vampires…Kaname…" she said softly, the words just catching Yuki's ears.

It was clear to Yuki that deep down, somewhere inside her Nene had something for the pureblood. It hurt her to see her friend like this; scared about feelings for a Vampire, one who drank her blood while kissing her.

"I know…" Yuki mumbled placing a hand on top of Nene's, which rested on the arm of the chair.

"I don't know if he actually kissed me or just wanted my blood, I'm so confused…and scared".

Thinking about what must have taken place, Yuki came up with a theory. Kaname was a pureblood; he had to ability to heal the small wound Nene had made to her lip. But of course, him kissing her while tasting her blood had healed her lip, making the kiss actually something he wanted to do. If he had just wanted to blood he would have pulled back and maybe walked away, Kaname kissed Nene because he wanted to.

"He wanted too…Kaname wanted to kiss you" Yuki stated as it clicked in her mind.

"No, he wanted my blood Yuki…" Nene replied dropping the little title used when usually speaking, she was serious now.

"Nene he did, Kaname, as a pureblood, had the ability to heal a wound. Maybe your blood had driven him to taste it but when it healed the wound he would have pulled back if he really didn't want to kiss you. But Kaname didn't Nene…"

Nene shook her head, "no! He wanted my blood…he wouldn't have wanted to kiss me…to like me…" her voice was low as she lowered her head making her bangs hide her eyes, "besides…even if there was something there we cant be together…against the rules of my people…"

Yuki looked at Nene, her eyes showed sadness and understanding. She was there when hearing the rules that the gypsy's had set out, to Yuki it was unfair. It really was Nene's choice, to have love…that's if it formed between both her and Kaname.

**- Following Day -**

Nene sat down in the shade of an old tree she was fond of, her dream journal out as she was writing down her recent dream only it was totally new. No kissing, no touching and basically nothing sexual what so ever. In stead it was, she guessed, herself in about two or three year's time.

_She sat before many people of different culture; it seemed she was the big fuss. The people seemed to be dressed formally as it was some kind of ball, many laughed and chatted a clear sign they were enjoying themselves. Nene soon spotted what looked to be her mother and father, of course not standing side by side but reasonably close._

"_My lady, many people have come to celebrate your day" a man to her left said with joy, maybe he was a friend or consultant?_

_So this was for her, suddenly the announcement of Nene's special guests had arrived. That news brought a smile to her face as the people parted revealing the nobles and a pureblood Vampire. Aidou, Kain, Ichijou, Ruka and Kaname had shown up. But what surprised Nene was that Yuki was also with them…_

Nene stopped writing. This seemed somewhat similar to the vision she had when Kaname and her kiss ended that night after that dance some time ago. It had been roughly two and a half weeks. During that time Nene had been thinking over the new information to her life. And then there was those words Chairman Cross said to her, _'you have the power to actually change things with the gypsy council regarding the next thing I am about to tell you…'_ He was clearly talking about the Night Class. He was right, if she took the head of the council Nene would have the power to form an alliance with the Vampires, finally putting an end to whatever it was that kept them apart for centuries.

But with a soft frustrated sigh Nene closed her Dear Journal. Leaning her head back against the tree she pushed everything away and focused on having a little bit of free time. She didn't always have to think. Some times it was best to give yourself a break and Nene was doing just that.

But sadly it wasn't going to last long as the Night students had begun to head to class. Girls screamed different names of students but every time they called out Kaname's, Nene would cringe slightly. She didn't hate him or anything…she just wanted to figure out things first. Like; does she have feelings for him? Does he like her? How would things work if they got together? (So much for not thinking about anything) Because of so many questions Nene didn't notice as the person she was thinking about came up to her.

"Nene…" Kaname's soft and gentle voice said standing to her left side, he had of course just come from the Moon dorms and noticed her sitting there.

Nene stiffened, she didn't know exactly what to do. Should she run or listen? Maybe even talk?

"Nene…I'm sorry about what happened after the dance, I didn't mean to do that" he sighed looking away from her, "but the kiss…I did mean that" he added softly.

Guessing from what he was saying, Nene worked out that he knew about her family secret, most likely the other Vampires knew also. She didn't mind too much, it would be better for them to know so that nothing would happen. But, if she was right, the kiss meant something to Kaname; he actually wanted to kiss her.

"…" Nene didn't say a thing as she opened her eyes and moved to stand, journal tightly clutched to her chest.

Kaname looked at her. The blank look upon her face told him he wouldn't be able to read her. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment. Was she going to forgive him for scaring her? Or yell at him?

"Kaname-sama, are you coming?" Ichijou's voice called pulling both of them from their little moment.

"Yes…I am" Kaname replied never taking his eyes off Nene, and with a small nod to her Kaname walked off to join Ichijou.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**(Nene's P.O.V)**

What am I going to do? I have a very important decision to make and I still don't know what I should do!! I know that if I take on all this gypsy stuff I can make a difference but at the same time I losing my freedom and rights. And if I go the opposite way things will be the same yet I will be free. Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts by a voice.

"Nene!? I've been knocking for a few minutes" Yuki's voice came from the now open door, "I thought you must have either been asleep, already gone or hurt!"

She seemed to be generally worried about me and that's what made Yuki, Yuki. Her caring, happy and curious nature. I hope she never changes because then it would be a lost to everyone around her.

"Sorry…I spaced out with my thoughts" I replied sheepishly getting up from my seat and grabbing my blazer.

I had somehow ended up joining both Yuki and Zero on night duty. Since I knew about the Night Dorm secret Chairman Cross kind of begged me to help both his 'children' keep an eye on the little darlings of the night. I don't mind it much, there's the occasional Aidou all over me thing but nothing I can't help, except for Kaname. I'm mostly avoiding him, more for my own good then his. I still haven't worked everything out with myself and still need time.

Both Yuki and I met up with Zero outside the Girls Dorm. He looked like he usually does; a blank canvas. The three of us headed off to our starting areas to patrol, I was thankful to miss out on the fan girls today since Yuki gave me a break. One would need a break after so much screaming and pushing, and I needed one after my second day! Slowly I found myself walking around this beautiful but neglected fountain, it didn't run that well, had cracks around the rims and plants growing over the bottom.

"It's a shame no one looked after it" a gentle voice said behind me, making me jump slightly before I turned around.

Behind me I found it to be a Moon Dorms student and Vice-President Ichijo Takuma. He didn't look or acted like he usually would. He seemed almost serious about something. His gaze soon moved to me, his eyes showed me he was worried but about what?

"Nene-chan…can you please tell me why you have been avoiding Kaname-senpai?" Ichijo asked taking a few steps toward me.

I blinked, "well…I've been avoiding him because…" I couldn't finish the sentence without telling Ichijo everything that's happened between me and Kaname.

"I already know what's happened between you and Kaname…I kind of witnessed the kiss you both shared" he stated with a sheepish grin, he was slowly going back to his old self.

"Oh…" I paused looking at my feet, "I bet you, Kaname and all the other Vampires know about my family, huh?"

He shook his head, "only Kaname and I do…the rest haven't been informed until you give us permission to do so. Kaname didn't tell me…I was just around at the time" he stated with a small smile.

I nodded as it was fair to have permission but I don't think I would be giving it to them, not just yet anyways, "the reason why I have been avoiding him is that I need time to think. Work everything out; feelings, family and all that stuff…"

"I understand, everything you have learnt must have hit you and it's only fair to think things out. I know Kaname will understand…thank you for telling me" he smiled about to leave until I stopped him.

"What's the rush? I wouldn't mind having some company…company that can tell me more about Vampires and maybe Kaname?" I asked holding onto his arm lightly.

And just like that we both slowly walked around; patrolling and learning about things. I learnt more about the Vampire statuses and Ichijo learned about my talents with instruments. I even laughed a few times with the few stories he told me about Aidou.

"I think Kaname's right" Ichijo thought out loud, "if you do become the head of the Gypsy council you can really fix things between Vampires and Gypsy's, and possibly other ones…"

With that he left me and returned to his studies. Ichijo had me thinking that if I possibly took the seat at the head of the Gypsy's I could fix everything with the Vampires. I had some power so why not use it? And then I could probably be with Kaname, wait! Kaname…I still need to figure things out about him. Did I really want to take on these emotions? And then there's taking on the Gypsy's council, I know they wouldn't agree to anything, nothing at all! Damn it all!

**(End Nene's P.O.V)**

**0000000000**

Kaname had been watching the final words between both Ichijo and Nene, they seemed to be getting along just fine and it somewhat annoyed him. Probably because Nene had been avoiding him and now to see Ichijo just talk to her like it was anyone else.

"Kaname-senpai…?" Ichijo questioned from the other end of the hallway.

Kaname turned and looked at his Vice-President, his face had a questioning look. Ichijo guessed Kaname had been watching his interaction with Nene. A small smile formed on his devilish lips; Kaname was slightly jealous of him.

"Don't worry…she just needs time to think everything out. After all she did have everything dropped on her without warning" was all Ichijo said before heading back to class.

Kaname looked back to where Nene had just been. He understood but hoped she would work things out quickly because he, surprisingly, missed her. Missed her smile, her voice, her face, her kiss and how she felt in his hold.

'_I miss you Nene…' _he thought sadly.

**- Following Day -**

"I can't wait for school break! I get to see my parents, strangely I want to see my brother, and of course my boyfriend! Oh how I miss him" one of the random girls in Nene's Maths class said to her friend since the teacher had left the room briefly.

Nene sat by the window, her total concentration was outside with the nature and freedom. Yuki sat in front of her and had turned around with a smile upon her face.

"Nene-chan, what are your plans for the school break?" Yuki questioned bringing Nene back to the world.

"Huh? Oh…I'm not sure, probably visiting either parent" she replied with a bored tone.

"That must be fun!? You get to travel, ne?" Yuki questioned hoping to get her friend to talk more.

"Yeah I guess…" Nene mumbled trying not to yawn but it didn't work.

Poor Nene wasn't use to nearly no sleep, resting her head on her hands Nene focused on Yuki, "what about you?"

"Well" Yuki paused, "I will most likely be here during the break…spend time with both the Chairman Cross and Zero as a 'family'".

Nene nodded since it was understandable. Just then the teacher returned and everyone went silent. It turns out that the teacher would have been back early if Chairman Cross hadn't ran into him and asked to send Nene to his office. Packing up her books Nene headed to the Chairman's office. On the way she wondered what was it now that he wanted to see her for. Did someone else come to him and inform him that she was a Witch too?!

"Ah! Thank you for coming Miss Sato, please take a seat" Cross stated gesturing to a seat before him.

"Thank you" she mumbled taking the seat.

"Miss Sato I received a letter from your mother, she has informed me that you will be leaving this break to visit your mothers relatives or rather the Gypsy's" he paused, "it seems your training begins as soon as possible…no doubt they want continue whatever your Grandmother was teaching you".

Nene nodded, she understood what this meant. No freedom just like before.

"I understand Chairman" she paused, "Chairman Cross…could you possibly help me?"

"What do you need help with?" he asked giving the girl his totally attention.

"I-I don't know what to do! I know becoming the head of the council is good because I could do a lot, but at the same time I don't want to do it! I know if I go through with it all I won't be able to do what I want…I won't have freedom…" Nene sighed looking at her hands that lay in her lap.

"Nene…" he got up from his seat and moved to stand before her, "you should do what you want! If you want to take on the responsibility that is being given to you then take it! And if you don't then don't. But don't forget no matter what your always going to have freedom" he gave her a small smile.

He was right; no matter what she had always had freedom. And if not she could always compromise like she did with her Grandmother. Just like that Nene had figured half of the things out, she would give the training a shot and if she couldn't or didn't like it she would back out gracefully. Now if only things with Kaname were that easily. As if reading her mind Chairman Cross gave Nene some more advice.

"Maybe you should talk with him…with Kaname? Might do you the world of good to know what he is thinking, ne?"

Smiling Nene nodded, "I think that might be good…but when can I talk with him?"

He laughed softly, "well now that you patrol of a night time you could probably talk with him during his break? It would be better then sneaking out or off, am I right?" Cross had a mischievous glint in his eye that slightly scared Nene.

"You knew?! Then why didn't I get into trouble?" she blinked.

"Because Kaname told me not to, he looked out for you after all" Cross replied before telling her to get moving, she still had some time before class change over.

Opening the door Nene was about to leave before turning back to the man at the desk, "thanks…for everything" she stated before leaving.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	10. Chapter Eight

I am sorry this took forever to write and get up here. I've been a little busy with job hunting, person stuff and other writings.

And I am sorry that this chapter is a little rushed...and not so good (_)

But I will do my best to make the next one better, it actually begins to be more Kaname/Nene stuff..hehe.

Please read and review afterwards, telling me how much you like the story and if you have any ideas for plot/romance with Kaname and Nene.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**[Nene's P.O.V]**

Running my fingers over the keys of the piano that sat neatly in one of the few music rooms I pondered the thought of playing a song or two. I was supposed to be on patrol but with the Night students in class and the Day students fast asleep in their warm beds I chose to take a break. It was going on for two in the morning and strangely I wasn't all that tired, bored yes but not tired. Sitting at the piano I thought over the song I wished to play. After a few minutes I decided to just forget the song and play whatever comes to my mind, in other words improvise. I played numerous keys, some that didn't even sound that good with others. But before long I began to play something reasonably good for the ears.

"Interesting composing, are you even trying?" came an all too familiar voice, which seemed to hold a joking manner.

My playing abruptly stopped as my head turned towards the room's door. Standing by the door was Kaname. He had mostly a blank look upon his face yet his eyes seemed to be full of amusement. So maybe I didn't have to go looking for him after all, he came to me in stead. Moving around on the bench I watched him closely. Slowly he moved into the room before closing the door. It really was now or never.

"Kaname-sempai-"

"Just Kaname…remember".

I nodded, "of course Kaname…I think we need to talk".

He nodded, agreeing with me entirely. So moving from the bench we both moved over to sit at a table, this way we could be eye to eye. I told him I knew about the Night Classes secret and he told me he of course knew about my family. He further discussed his role and that of the other Night Students; I was rather surprised they wished for there to be peace between the Vampires and all the other races. The way he spoke was amazing.

"Chairman Cross tells me that you aren't going to be during the break, ne?" Kaname questioned.

I sighed, "yes…I'm being forced to go to the Gypsy council, supposedly to learn more about it all".

He nodded, "I think that is a good thing. You will learn more about your history and culture" he smiled softly, making my heart beat pick up.

I don't know why but whenever Kaname shows even a little bit of emotion or interest I start to feel a little funny. My heart rate picks up, I blush more, I can never look him in the eyes and I fidget. When I was younger my mother told me that it was a sign that I liked a person. But if I was on love the person of interest would never leave my mind. And if that's the case, I know I don't love Kaname…right?

"Nene, is something wrong?" he asked after some moments of silence.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine…just thinking" I replied blushing lightly.

"I guess you don't like what is to come of you, right?"

I shook my head slowly, "no…I don't really. I guess my Grandmother pushed me so much when I was growing up that I hate the thought of being the person people look to for help and advice, to command and be admired".

It was the truth. I always wondered what made me so special that would have people talk about me, worship me and seek my guidance. I'm still a teenager! Sure I wont take the so called thrown till I am eighteen, and even then I'm still too young. How can so many people rely on the word of an inexperienced girl? As if feeling my uncertainty and fear, Kaname slid closer to me, wrapping his arms around me in a secure and reassuring embrace.

"Nene…you need to believe in yourself, and those around you. The council wouldn't just throw you into everything, they would advise you and explain all in detail" Kaname stated matter-o-factly, "you have a choice in all this. You don't have to take the responsibility of the Gypsy's. But if you do, you have a chance to change everything for all races".

His voice was soft and tender. Why was Kaname being like this? He was never like this before. But, strangely, I liked it. No one in my life – other then my Grandmother you could say – showed so much attention and affection for me. Yet here was Kaname, someone who hasn't known me for long, giving me that attention and affection.

"Kaname…" I said softly looking him in the eyes; I knew what was coming now.

Slowly he began to lean in, our lips set on a course to meet. But sadly it never had a chance to happen as the door slowly opened, the sound of a voice calling Kaname's name.

"Kaname-sempai, are you in here? You are needed in the-"

Ichijo came into the room, his speech halting once seeing myself and Kaname together so closely. With a stammered apology he left us in a hurry. I'm guessing Kaname had a look of displease upon his face. But Ichijo did ruin a good moment for us both. I know now about the night students, and that explained the kiss those nights ago. I didn't help with making my lip bleed, so I was half to blame.

**[End Of P.O.V]**

Over the next month both Nene and Kaname spent most nights talking. He spent some of that time educating Nene on some of the matters that she would have to deal with if she became the head of the Gypsy's. She didn't find it all that interesting but did her best to listen and show vague interest. But Kaname soon discovered that she wasn't fond of learning those matters, and dropped it to just spend the time talking about literature, music and other enlightening topics.

But not all time was spent inside talking, and occasionally getting close. They moved outside while Nene patrolled Kaname would join her for a walk. Being outside was a little more romantic then being stuck inside in a music room. Though Kaname rather enjoyed her piano playing, he said it reminded him of the old performers with her passion and skill.

Yet both knew that when the winter break came a long that it would be a while before they would see one and other. Kaname was off to the Kuran house hold to spend time with nobles and other matters. And Nene was off to the Gypsy council to begin to learn more about her role and the history of her family.

Sitting outside by the old fountain the pair basked in the beauty of the night. Time seemed to be going at a normal pace, leaving neither to complain unlike before. Nene was thinking about how to say what she wished to Kaname. He, on the other hand, was watching her, studying her really.

"Kaname…" Nene finally said softly turning to look at him, "there is something I wish to say to you…"

He nodded, "go on".

Taking a deep breath she knew it was now or never.

"Kaname, I am glad that we talked everything out a month ago because the nights have been enjoyable since we talk so much" she smiled looking down at her feet, "but I think I may…have gain deeper feelings for you then just friendship".

Now it was Kaname's turn to be surprised. Nene had just openly admitted to harbouring deep feelings for the Vampire. He knew that before they had spent so much time with Nene that he felt something for her, but now after the time they haven't spent he knew that feeling was getting stronger.

Feeling that his voice was going to fail him Kaname placed a hand under Nene's chin, lifting and turning her face their eyes met as he wore a light smile. Slowly he leant in and captured her lips in a tender kiss. This time it was completely different to their first kiss. He was blood crazed then, but now it was telling her how he felt. Slowly it deepened, the pair taking pleasure from something that they knew wouldn't last. Nene was only here for another two or so years, and then she would be leaving to take her place as the head of the council. And that meant whatever they had would have to die, for good.

_**To Be Continued**_


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_The room was slightly on the cold side yet she never noticed for the warmth beside her was comforting. She was in her night dress, sitting on a rather large bed, the sheets were no doubt a high thread count. The touch of a hand at her thigh alerted her and when she looked, she was surprised to find Kaname. He was sitting up, back against the heard board of the bed, night shirt open and a look of slight affection in his eyes. Moving to face him more she noticed that where ever they were, it wasn't her room. It was more elegant, it was rather charming in an old fashioned way. _

_Finding some kind of courage she moved so she was slightly kneeling, leaning over she placed a sweet kiss upon his lips. Kaname's hand slipped off her thigh, yet both hands moved to her hips, pulling her over and onto his lap. With a leg on each side of his lap her hands went to play with the hair on the back of his neck. His thumb's rubbed circles on her clothed hips, her hand continued to comb through his hair and massaging his scalp. It was all so relaxing and perfect. _

_Before she even knew it Kaname had her on her back, his body lightly touching hers. His hands stayed firmly on her hips, lips leaving hers and moved to caress the flesh of her neck. Her hands ran from his hair, down his neck and then over his shoulders. Her touch sent a river of chills down his spine. Softly he nipped at the skin, small noise being erected from her throat only spurring him on further. Nestling between her legs, Kaname hiked up her night dress, his hands now caressing the skin to her highs. Both knew what was to come next—_

"Nene-chan~" sang Yuki as she knocked on said girls door, "I wish to see you~"

Nene looked up from her Dream Journal and wondered what Yuki actually wanted. Closing the book, putting it and the pen on the table next to her bed she got up to answer her door. Today was the start of Winter break; most of the Day students were about gone, only a few girls could be heard from her door. Unlocking the door Nene opened it to reveal a Uniform clad Yuki, who was smiling brightly.

"Yuki-chan, you know you don't need to be wearing the Academy Uniform" Nene stated leaning against the door frame.

"Oh I know hehe" she giggled making Nene shake her head out of knowing.

"Okay then, why do you wish to see me, hmm?"

Her smile widened, "well since your not leaving till dusk I thought we could spend the remaining time together?"

Nene smiled happily, "sure thing. What are we gonna do?"

"Good question…" Yuki mumbled tapping her chin before getting an idea, "why don't we go to the school music room, you can play something while I listen?"

Nene laughed softly, "Yuki-chan, I don't know…are we allowed in them since school is technically on break?"

"Yes we are~"

With that said Yuki grabbed Nene's arm and began dragging her, lucky Nene had time to close her door. The whole time Yuki seemed to not let on dragging her poor friend. Many of the leaving students noticed the girls and looked at them with confusion. None the less they reached the main building and went right to the music room. Seeing the few instruments that were still out brought a content smile upon Nene's voice.

"Okay Nene-chan, I've decided I want you to play the piano and sing for me~"

Nene laughed, "don't think so, one or the other".

"Please?" Yuki asked pouting.

"Nope".

"Pretty please Nene-chan?" this time she pulled the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes" groaned Nene trying to not look but Yuki just got kept getting in her face, "fine…"

Beaming happily Yuki took to a seat waiting for the music to come. Taking to sit behind the piano, which seemed to becoming familiar turf, Nene uncovered the stunning white keys. Running her fingers over the slightly cold keys she looked to a patiently waiting friend. Feeling like acting like a smart ass, Nene proceeded to crack her knuckles. Seeing this was something new Nene did, Yuki paid full attention with interest. But then she couldn't help but laugh. Nene began to play away like a drunken person, her eyes crossed with a goofy grin upon her face. Dear Yuki was laughing so much she just about fell off her seat.

"Okay, okay" Nene chuckled stretching her arms, "time to play something a little more serious".

Playing the first keys, a mix of reasonably low and high keys. The soft sound brought Yuki from her laughing to sit still in her chair. She was drawn in and now focused. The first few keys told Yuki this was going to be a soft, possible sad song.

"_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard to the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_And weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_"

Nene's voice was soft, almost like a whisper only getting louder as the words left her mouth. Each key played with ease and elegance. Yuki felt like she was watching a professional. Nene was gifted in telling the story that a song and music so heartedly want to share, Nene was just the story teller.

"_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of our silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find comfort there_"

Strangely, to Nene, that always reminded her of her Grandmothers passing. An elderly woman that was pushy and demanding but none the less loved by her dear Granddaughter. If anyone was paying great attention to her voice would have heard the slight quiver but looking briefly over at Yuki, Nene knew she hadn't noticed. Closing her eyes once again Nene went back to just the music.

"_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lie_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It doesn't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_"

Not knowing why but a tear escaped Yuki's eye and rolled down her cheek. The usually happy girl was about to cry. And Nene had no idea of this. She was to busy playing, singing and thinking of her Grandmother. She too had tears in her eyes but she held them in, not needing to show the personal meaning to the song.

"_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of our silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort there_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here…_"

Voice strong at the start of the last stanza but then, at the end, her voice was soft, a whisper that Yuki could vaguely hear. With the last key being played one tear escaped but Nene quickly whipped it with the back of her hand. Taking a deep break Nene cleared her throat before looking up, surprised to see who was leaning against the door frame of the room. Yuki turned once noticing that Nene was starring at the room's door.

"Hello Zero" smiled Yuki, "are you here to enjoy Nene's playing too?"

"Hn" he grunted, "no. Chairman Cross wants to see us Yuki".

"Oh…" she muttered scratching the back of her head, "what for?"

Zero shrugged, "who knows but let's go".

With that he left, walking to the right. He was a puzzle that guy. So cold, quiet and dark at times. Nene didn't know his little secret, and she wasn't going to learn about it any time soon. None the less Yuki got up from the chair, bowing lightly and babbling something.

"Yuki-chan, you're babbling".

"Oh, sorry" she giggled embarrassedly, "I'm sorry I have to cut our time short. But we will write, or email each other while on break!"

Nene nodded with a soft smile, "it's alright. And it sounds good to me".

Now it was Yuki's turn to run out the room with a wave over her shoulder. Sitting still at the piano Nene played a few random keys – that didn't make any sense or harmony – her mind thinking about other unimportant things.

**00000**

By the time Nene left the music room all the Day students were gone, it was an hour before dusk and the Night students were beginning to come out, they too leaving the school for the break. The soft crunch of light snow beneath her feet and the light snow fall was proof enough that it was winter here at Cross Academy. Wearing her red long sleeve jumper, black puffy knee length skirt, warm stockings and her trust black boots, Nene was evidently warm.

Soft crunching noises alerted Nene that someone was approaching her as she slowly walked back to the Sun dorms. She didn't panic or fear anything; Nene knew the only secret to this school. So it had to be a Night student. A hand firmly grasping her arm pulled Nene to a stop. Standing behind her, their body about three centimetres from her back. Seeing as they were taller they leant down, lips by her ears.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to me, Nene?" they asked with fake hurt, and she knew who it was now.

"I was Kaname, but I was first going to gather my few bags and guitar" stated Nene as she turned to face him.

He nodded, "but what if we missed each other?" he raised an eyebrow.

Nene shook her head, "I doubt that. You obviously wouldn't leave without saying goodbye".

The corner of Kaname's lip twitched, she knew him surprisingly well for the short time they have known each other. Deciding on joining her, Kaname and Nene walked side by side to the Sun dorms. Kaname said he would wait outside but Nene insured him that the ramped fan girls were all gone now. So there they were, standing before Nene's room. Pulling out her key she opened the door and walked in, after Kaname said 'after you', he entered after her. Scanning the room he noted how simple it was, she didn't seem to have tried to change it or anything. Nene went to her bed were her bags and guitar sat, all ready to go.

"You done really anything with your room, why's that? Most girls put posters up, put fluffy pillows and all that stuff" stated Kaname walking to her bed.

Nene shrugged, "I didn't see the point too…but I tend to like simple things".

Kaname nodded going to grab her bags but Nene stopped him, "it's my stuff, I should carry it all".

"I don't think that's right Nene, a gentleman would always take a lady's bags"

Nene blushed lightly, "its okay…I'm used to carrying my own stuff…"

Picking up her guitar she placed its strap over her shoulder before taking a bag in each hand. Kaname, being against it, sighed heading to the door, Nene right behind him. Exiting the room Nene put down her bags, locking her room up and went to pick her bags back up only to find them not there. With a confused look upon her face she turned to look at Kaname, who now held her bags with a smirk upon his face.

"I told you, a gentleman should carry them" Kaname stated matter-o-factly.

Knowing she wouldn't win in the long run, Nene and Kaname made their way out of the girl's Sun Dorms and headed toward the school's front gates. The walk was slow, silent and relatively enjoyable for them both. The light sound of the snow under their feet was pleasant, but the light gust of wind wasn't. Nene's hair was lightly getting in her face and soon she was brushing it away. Kaname watch with amusement at Nene's attempts at keeping her hair back.

Soon they reached the front gate but they stopped by a tree inside the gate. Nene leant against the tree, her back to the gate, not really caring about being picked up. Kaname stood beside her, both talking lightly. It mostly revolved around their winter break. Kaname was going to visit the pour and noble blood Vampire's. Nene on the other hand shared her scary thoughts on what she would be doing during her time with the Gypsy council.

"The way your talking is as if you're being sent to some kind of prison" Kaname stated turning to his side looking at her with amusement.

"Technically it kind of is a prison for me…" she muttered with a small pout, it only made a smile form upon the pour blooded Vamp's lips.

"Nene, you will be alright" – he brought a hand up, brushing his fingers along her cheek – "besides its not like you won't return here".

Oh how she hated that he was right. Just then the honk of a horn alerted them both that Nene's ride was here. Glaring at the interruption Nene didn't notice that Kaname moved to stand before her until a hand either side of her head brought her back. Before her was Kaname, face coming closer, his lips inline with hers. Tilting her head upwards and his lips came down on hers. Nene's hands pressed against his chest, slowly moving up to his shoulders and then around his neck to have one rest on the back of his neck and the other tangled in his hair. The moment was the perfect goodbye but it was shortly ended by the honk of the horn, again.

Pulling back Nene glared at the car, "damn them…"

Kaname chuckled removing Nene's hands from him and picked up her bags once more. Nene picked up her guitar and followed Kaname to the car. The driver got out, took the bags and placed them in the trunk. While he did that they turned to each other, and with one final look they said their goodbyes, for now. Putting the guitar in first Nene slid in second while Kaname closed the door. With a final look at each other the drive took off. It would be about two months before they would see each other again.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter Ten

Sorry its been a while. And Im sorry this is rushed...I just wanted to get this out of the way.

Enjoy...

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

The drive a week ago to the Hell known as the council of the Gypsy's felt longer then it actually was. It was a good four hour drive to basically the country, which I spent playing my guitar mindlessly and thinking of Kaname. Yes, I know you knew I was going to think of him virtually the whole drive. How could I not? I guess that kiss before I left had some kind of imprinted mark. Then again it was Kaname Kuran; he had that effect on any girl with just his presence or small glance. And God how much I miss him.

The first few days here were alright. I met the Elders of the council; old, aging, cranky men with annoying opinions on everything and one. My _maids_ or, as I like to call them, temporary friends. A few Noble Woman, who turned their noses up at me till finding out who I was. After those few days I was dressing in rather formal clothing, wearing light – but expensive – jewellery and the dreaded heels. I was being groomed on how I should dress, and right now it was how I should talk, present myself and attitude.

"Please, would you listen to me Miss?" sighed an elderly man – but not as much as the council members – with greying hair, reseeding hair line, rather pudgy and dressed well for someone who was staff.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked a little mindless.

He sided. "I was saying that when entering a room full of Nobles and Council Men, you must stand straight, so no slouching" – he placed me in a straight posture – "and walk with confidence. Many Nobles can smell fear."

I began to take small steps, since I was still getting use to heels. "But wouldn't they know who I am? So they would have to respect me more, correct...Kalev?" I asked finally remember his name.

Kalev nodded. "Yes but not all Nobles respect those higher then them. It may seem like they're respecting you but usually they are watching you, studying you to see your flaws. Many are so wrapped up in themselves and their family that they believe they should be apart of the council or in your place."

Now I was shocked. I thought Gypsy's respected everyone in their community or – as I have learnt – their _family_. Taking the next step I wasn't entirely paying attention, I lost balance falling flat on my behind. Kalev moved quickly to my side, asking me if I was alright or in need of medical help. I just laughed softly. He was so panicky but I later on found out that he could have been in trouble if I had been injured. These people are so strange about things.

After my lesson with Kalev, Marie and Anna – two of my _maids_ – escorted me back to my room. Upon entering the apartment size room I noted that everything had been tied and my bed changed from the lilac design bed cover to a soft pink. Another thing that I am beginning to dislike is the colours. They were soft and warm. I prefer more dark shades but not so dark that they were cold.

Kicking off my heels I moved to my bed. Marie picked up my heels and went to place them out of the way while Anna moved to my side. I was confused why she did that till I saw something in her hands: a letter. I looked at the girl with a confused gaze. I wasn't expecting anyone to write me or was I? Anna placed the letter in my hands before going off to find Marie. Glancing down at the crisp white envelop I moved to my bed, where I ungracefully placed myself. What? Have you ever tried to get onto a rather high bed in a restricting dress? Didn't think so.

Anyways, I proceed to opening the letter. Taking out the folded letter I noted the familiar smell, it was something I have been missing. Unfolding the few pages I came found myself looking at neat script. It read.

_Dear Nene._

_I hope this letter reaches you. I didn't know if anyone would intercept this letter, so I had it delivered by a person friend who is good with people in the Gypsy community. But that is not important. What is that you are well and having a reasonably good time._

_I, myself am finding this break from the Academy boring. The few parties I must attend are drab, men wanting me to possibly court one of their daughters. I only have one person in mind and she is rather far from me. Yes, I am confessing that you are the only person I want Nene. And if that frightens you I am sorry, but I am always forward._

At first I was angry and jealous that Kaname had men shoving their daughters at him. How I would love to see them try and take him away from me. Even if we aren't officially together, I know there's something there...and it scares me. But thankfully I was reassured when he says that I am the only one he wants. My fear growing just a tad more.

_I guess this letter is kind of my confession. I won't lie when I say your blood isn't alluring, it is but I am more interested in you. I love how you're not afraid to be yourself. Standing up when people try to turn you into something you don't want too be. I admire you for that._

_I wish we could be together right now. As I write this I am at my desk, in my room and it is rather late. And I know as soon as I go to bed I wont sleep for some time; you will be on my mind Nene. And in my dreams more then likely._

_I look forward to school starting back up in two weeks. I will get to see you again. And we can spend more time together, possibly to know each other more?_

Kaname went on to talk about how things were going to be different once returning to Cross Academy, with how the other Night students were going to find out about us. It seems Aido was being on his best behaviour, Kain was keeping his cousin in line too. Ichijou wanted to know how I was and that if I was being taken care of, Kaname said he believes Ichijou sees me as a sister. And the others were just fine also.

_I guess I better end this now. I must get some sleep as I have a meeting tomorrow with Ichijou's uncle. I hope you write me, I want to know everything is alright._

_Night Nene._

_Kaname Kuran._

I fell back on my bed with a sigh, my eyes looking to the canopy in a daze. Even though Kaname wasn't here, his words had some kind of effect. I didn't care if my dress wrinkled or my hair became messy, I was just happy to have something to make me happy. The shuffle of feet told me both Maria and Anna were back, and no doubt standing at the end of my bed.

"Miss, I do believe you are wrinkling your dress and messing you hair" Marie said bolding but in a small voice.

Sitting up I looked at then with a blank loo. "So? I don't really care about that at the moment."

They both jumped nodding and saying how sorry they were to speaking out of line. And I just laughed, confusing them even more. I explained to them that I would probably have to change for dinner anyways.

"If you don't mind us asking, who was your letter from?" inquired Anna as I got up from my bed and placed the letter in my side draw.

"Just someone from my school" I replied turning to them both. "But if I tell you more you won't go gossiping, will you?"

They shook their heads. "No Miss."

So I told them the short version about Kaname and I, only leaving out a few minor things, like the kiss that scared me half to death. I don't think I want that getting back to anyone, after all, Vampires and Gypsy's don't get a long.

"Oh how romantic" sighed Anna.

"No its not, this Kaname Kuran is a Vampire. Our kind doesn't get along with his kind" Marie said with small venom.

"Have you even met a Vampire from Kaname's community? Those above an 'E Level' are wonderful people" I replied with a small glare.

Marie back off after that while Anna continued to ask questions. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone about this all. Yes, I have Yuki but she seemed too innocent for most things. And I wouldn't want her to blush and get uncomfortable with some things.

"Is it true you can see the future? I've heard rumours all over the mansion" Anna said now sitting beside me.

"Anna! That's none of your business!" scolded Marie.

"It's okay. And I don't really know...well something did happen once but I don't know if you could say it was the future."

Anna nodded before getting up. "Are you going to write Kaname-sama back?"

I blinked. I had forgotten all about the letter. Telling her I would, Anna rushed from the room only to return with some paper, a quill and an ink container. She set it on the desk by the large open window. With a few words both girls left to attend to other matters, but they were just giving me some privacy. Sitting at the desk I opened the ink, laid out the first sheet of paper and dipped the quill in the ink.

_Dear Kaname._

_Your letter reached me just fine. And I am doing rather well. It's not as bad as I thought, though it tends to become annoying with 'maids' and teachers. How I would love to be anywhere but here. The Council of old men are driving me crazy with their 'old ways'._

I went on to write about both Marie and Anna, how they are rather friendly. Kalev my teacher and about the small beauty from my window. I never wrote about how he only wanted me because I didn't know how to reply to that. There were no words that came to mind that I could string together as a response. I just hope he doesn't get mad or anything. But I think Kaname will understand.

Just then both Marie and Anna returned, seeing me write they said sorry to interrupt me but I had to change for dinner. Only then did I realise what time it was. So while they went to get my clothing I would wrap this letter up.

_I hate to rush this but I must go. Both Marie and Anna have informed me that I have to change for dinner. Not that I am in a rush, but the old men get a tad grumpy if I am late. I can't wait to hear back from you, or to get back to the Academy._

_Take care Kaname._

_Nene Saito._

Putting down the quill I picked up the piece of paper and waved it a few times to help the ink dry before folding it up and placing it in an envelop Anna had brought with her when returning. From there I changed into a more suiting dress and hells for dinner. Marie did my hair while Anna smiled at me, letter in her hands. She was going to send it for me. I think she was enjoying the 'romance' – her words – at hand.

"Well I best get this dinner over with" I sighed walking out of the room and off to a very unpleasant evening a head.


End file.
